Triangles Can Be Fun
by Ishi Tatsu
Summary: Love is hard to find between two prople, but what if it always existed for three and they don't know it. Yaoi RaXRuXTh COMPLETE -
1. Relax

Hello I'm finally back to writing and this is my first yaoi fic and I what to know what you think.  
WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy.  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rune sat contentedly by a riverbank brushing his long sun kissed hair. He wasn't completely sure how he had got there and he didn't really care. The Dragon Knight of Water was watching the two people in the world that meant the most to him with amused sea blue eyes. Thatz and Rath were bathing in the cool clear water below, well that's what they were supposed to do but it quickly turned into a water fight. The elf prided him self on self-control, he really did, but there was just something abut his companions that seamed to throw that to the wind. So after Rath finally dunked Thatz and his ruby haired head reemerged with bits of leaves and mud he had two choices. 1) Laugh or 2) Be jealous of the water trailing over his skin. Rath himself was further from the shore laughing with out a care in the world. He what with the safer number and laughed as well. Thatz green eyes sparkled as he quickly got revenge. Suddenly Rath looked over the small embankment his night black hair plastered down the sides of his face highlighted the defiant lick of snow white above his bright red eyes. "You're going to have to get up sooner or later," he said. The blond blinked.  
And blinked again. Now awake he realized he was lying on his blanket in a small clearing the three had made camp in the night before. And a blush crept up the elfin knight's cheeks for two reasons, 1) he realized the turn his dream had taken and 2) Rath's warm breath was still ghosting over his sensitive ear. Sitting up quickly he hopped his friend wouldn't notice.   
Rath smiled proud with himself that he had at least woken someone up. Thatz slept like a stone but at least he didn't snore. The knight of fire though did see his friend's discomfort. "Rune are you…" the young knight was cut off by his own stomach's growl. He felt his face flush and Rune was grateful for the distraction.  
"Do you want me to start breakfast?" the elf asked with a smile. "How about fish this morning?"  
Rath nodded excitedly and went rushing off into the surrounding forest. The water knight watched as his friend disappeared grateful that the younger one was in his normal cloths. He wasn't sure what color his face might have turned if Rath was wearing any less. Rune carefully folded the blanket he had been resting on and started a fire with a using the everyday motions to clear his mind, and he smiled. Rath maybe an excellent hunter but the poor young man just couldn't cook. By the time the dark haired knight thought about eating he was ether too tired watch it or too hungry to wait. That was okay though it was the whole premise behind teamwork. Puling out a piece of flint and tinder he started setting up and wished silently that it would always be that way.  
  
~~ At the river ~~  
  
As Rath snatched yet another large fish with his bare hands and tossed it onto the shore on a growing pile he couldn't help but growl. He was mad at himself. Even early in life he had seen his Yokai urges almost like a little voice in his head. That had to have been what it was. The whole morning he had watched his two friends sleeping as the sunlight crept over them silently. And he had wanted to be that light. The young dragon knight had woken his friend with care. But had wanted to use a more direct skin contact method. He had gone through that plenty of times, it was just that this time he noticed how relaxed those two made him. And Rune's blush had mad him feel empowered with the chance of actually touching the long haired beauty in a more then friendly manner and possibly Thatz too. And that was dangerous, to them, and he would let nothing harm them especially himself.   
  
~~ At camp a little bit later ~~  
  
Thatz awoke to the lovely smell of breakfast. The red head popped out of his sleeping bundle and immediately spotted his companions by the fire. He was about to announce what his stomach was already telling him when Rune laughed. The sound was pure and simple happiness and he couldn't help but smile because of it. The young male, that was pretty sure he was the only human in the group, sighed remembering the first time he had seen Rune. At the time he had been so sure that the blond was a new girl in town he had asked him out. And yes before he asked he hade noticed the ears. But he had heard a few rumors of elfin woman actually seeking human men so he had figured he had about as good a chance with 'her' and he did with any other girl. To make a long story short they both got embarrassed and Thatz had teasing fuel for later. Him and his friends who had been watching. Well Rune was still beautiful and much more. The dragon knight of earth was brought out of his thoughts by a pair sad red eyes. The other two had stopped talking and as Rune knelt before the fire to check the fish Rath looked off to the side. The fire knight then noticed his gaze and smiled quickly to hide it, "Are you ill Thatz? Your awake and you haven't said a word about food."  
"Yea well you know I take a while to wake up," he laughed good-naturedly but thought on. Than there was Rath, a huge sexy mystery just waiting for a curious ex-thief like him. He paused again as he was getting up, 'Sexy?'  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	2. Old problems

Thanks for the encuraging reviews, and I apologise in advance for spelling and grammer mistakes.  
  
WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. And I happen to like my fantasy thank you very much.  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jilge sat back in her rocky sanctuary smiling to herself. She had finally given that black haired knight the revival water. Oh it had been hard to wait for that fool to be vulnerable outside of the palace. As he had fished she personally was able to sneak to the edge of the small river and empty the little bottle. She had sensed more then saw empowering liquid cling to the young knight relived that Shyrendora would not kill her for her near failure. After all the kid was looking better and the fate of the other two hardly concerned her.  
  
~~ Late afternoon ~~  
Thatz happily munched on an apple as they came up to the crest of a hill. A little farming community was spread in the valley below and was dominated by a huge slightly battered temple. "Look look, could it be a demon?" Rath asked with his usual enthusiasm piloting and jumping like a kid at a candy store window.  
  
The other two knights looked closer and saw distinctive claw marks on the side of the temple. "They're probably very old," Rune said logically with a hint of hope in his voice.  
  
"Really?" the fire knight looked nearly crushed as his red eyes sought out green, "you don't think so do you?"   
  
The ex-thief resisted the urge to give his friend a comforting hug and smiled. "Well you never can tell. Acid could make the marks look old from a distance."   
  
Rath's excitement came back ten fold, "Yea and that would make it really strong."  
  
As Rath started down the path singing to himself Thatz saw Rune's look of near hopelessness. "Cheer up Rune," the earth knight said putting an arm around his friend's shoulders and started guiding him down the path, "You're probably right. I just can't stand to see the kid sad, you know that."  
  
"Yea," the elf nodded. But as Thatz was racking his brain for an excuse to keep his arm around the blond he noticed something flash through Rune's blue eyes.   
  
"You okay?" the earth knight asked concerned.  
  
The water knight unconsciously leaned into the comforting hold and sighed, "It's nothing."   
  
As their walking slowed Thatz concern over Rune grew. The blond seamed to almost be dragging his feet, and that was a very un-elfin thing to do. Rune also noticed his own sluggishness and gripped Thatz tunic in an effort to stay on his feet. Something was very wrong. Suddenly the elf's skin became very cold.  
  
~~ Up the trail ~~  
  
Rath was feeling great. Unnaturally great really, but he didn't let that bother him. Being around the other two always made him feel better. And as he skipped along looking forward to some good old-fashioned destruction he couldn't help but think he was missing something. Sure he had let his attention slip this morning, but he had berated himself over it so that couldn't be it. Suddenly he felt like all the air had been ripped from his lungs, something was wrong with the two he cared about. In a fraction of an instant he was back to the crest of the hill where he fell to his knees in shock.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	3. Panic

I love reviews, so thanks.  
  
WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Addmit it you would too.  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Okay, to make a cohesive story line this chapter begins a few minutes before the last one ended, just a little FYI.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Thatz paused in surprise when Rune started leaning into him but quickly panicked when the blond desperately clutched his tunic. As he lowered his ailing friend to the ground the red head nearly tried to cry out for help. Rath was just up the trail he could be there in moments right? But as he opened his mouth something seamed to squeeze he chest and all that came out was a pain filled hiss. The world seemed to topple around him and suddenly all ha could see was Rune's golden hair. With the last of his strength his heaved himself into a sitting position and he spotted a black blur coming, it has a familiar lick of white.  
  
The still forms of Rune lay in Thatz's arms and he did not look much better. The ex-thief's voice was almost a whisper as he struggled to stay sitting up, "Rath, you got to help Rune he…" The Dragon Knight of Fire caught the earth knight as his strength gave out. He looked them aver for wounds but found none and yet their skin was turning blue gray as he felt their life ebb. Rath's whirling thoughts froze as a familiar shaggy bird flew overhead. Ruby eyes narrowed as it landed on the steeple of the temple below. Karl obviously was there if Right Bird was, and he had a feeling that what ever had happened had something to do with the alchemist.   
  
It had taken a few moments to make a litter to drag the two ailing knights with him into the town. He didn't worry about being seen, Rath knew all to well that the only living things in the area would be him and the murderer of countless. As he approached the temple he easily spotted Karl. His misty blue hair danced like feathers in the wind as the man lounged on the carved stone. The alchemist's eyes were closed as his face turned into the breeze, "To what do I owe the pleasure young one?" his voice as gentle as the same breeze.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me Karl," Rath nearly hissed, "You did something to them and you better have an antidote."  
  
The older of the two finally opened his gold green eyes and looked at Rath with more honesty then the demon hunter had ever seen, "I would never harm what you have clamed. Though I would lie if I said I did not have an interest in them. I would not touch them with out asking. I learn lessons quickly." He stood and started down the steps, "And as to why I am here. Well let's just say that an investment of mine has gone awry."  
  
Rath, with one eye on the alchemist, crouched over the other knights and felt them barely alive. Gritting his teeth he looked Karl directly in the eyes, "Can you help them?"  
  
Karl's gaze slid over the two slowly then turned with a dismissive wave, "It would be too much of a bother."  
  
Rath gave a murderous glance to Right Bird and the creature squawked in the closest thing it could feel to panic. Karl turned back around, "Tisk tisk young one, your threats are meaningless."  
  
"Fine," the demon hunter growled. Time was running out and Rath was willing to make an open ended deal with Nadil if it would ensure the lives of the two he loved. Careful with his words he continued more calmly it would do now good to let Karl know how desperate he was, "What do you want in exchange for helping them."  
  
The alchemist put a finger to his lips thoughtfully, "In exchange hmm…. Well I would be taking time away from my experiments and I do have other obligations. Blood perhaps?" He looked meaningfully at Rath, "You know how hard it is to get a hold of real dragon blood particularly from ascended dragons. Knights haven't been chosen for many generations. Or something else……" His gold green eyes were cast to the darkening sky, "Ether way I don't have the time or tools. Come to my little villa and we can work something out."   
  
With that said he started to turn away and Rath nearly screamed, "But that could take a week! They don't have a week, not even the night!!"  
  
Karl tossed a tiny rose tinted bottle over his shoulder that Rath caught easily, "This will up the price a little, but give them a drop at the end of each day. Two immediately. It is a universal antidote but doesn't last long. Oh and don't let them exert themselves it would ware off faster." And with that he past into a shadow and was gone.  
  
With little choice Rath did as he was told, with merely two drops of this milky pink liquid the color came back to their skin. The tightness around the dark haired knight's heart lessened as he saw Thatz's eyes flutter open. In uncontrolled relief Rath snatched him up into an enveloping hug.   
  
Thatz wasn't sure what happened but he felt like the royal carriage ran him down. But something more was wrong, something to do with Rune. The Dragon Knight of Fire also realized he was being held in strong warm arms, and he smelled Rath. Like wind after a storm with a hint of darkness, if that even made sense. He brought his arms up to cling to the comforting presence, he felt Rath stiffen, "Rath," his voice was a strangled whisper and he nuzzled the other knight's shoulder to let him know it was okay, "Rath, is Rune okay? What happened?"  
  
Rath was torn as he felt Thatz return his hold and heard his voice. Of course the red head was concerned with the blond, he and Rune were nearly inseparable. Not like him, always on the outside. He let himself relish in his 'friend's' warmth and that cinnamon musk that always surrounded the ex-thief for a moment and then laid him back out on the litter. Careful to control his voice he said, "It looks like you and Rune got into something, but you're both going to be fine. You gust need to rest. Rune got the worst of it so it will take him a little while to get better."   
  
The duel haired boy smiled reassuringly as Thatz let go reluctantly. "Can you stay awake for a bit Thatz a storm is coming and I need to find a shelter for us okay?"  
  
Thatz nodded rolling to his side as Rath went into the derelict temple. Hopefully part of it was still usable, the earth knight didn't see a cloud in the sky but Rath has never been wrong in his predictions. The red head looked over Rune as he slept. The elf's skin was an unhealthy grayish so Thatz was surprised when eyes as blue as the water they controlled opened slowly. "Hey beautiful," he teased brushing a few lose stands of spun gold from his friend's pain filled gaze. When the comment didn't even bring a blush Thatz did his best to keep his cool, "don't worry Rune, Rath is still okay and he'll get us through this." Blue eyes looked into his with understanding and a tiny smile.  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	4. The Path part 1

GOMENASAI! *gets on hands and knees* I'm sorry it took so long. I have been realy buisy with my new job, I'll try to update more fequently.  
  
WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Oh and I didn't know Thatz had green hair when I started, but I like it red so I'm leaving it that way. Now on with it.  
Chapter 4  
  
Rune staired almost mesmerized by the colors his blurred vision provided. His hearing was fine and he knew what was going on around him, but he couldn't concentrate well enough to heal himself. Lighting flashed again competing with the light from their small fire. He could hear Thatz exhausted breathing, but at least he was sleeping. Rath on the other hand just sat staring into the fire, and if the elf could get his other senses straight he was sure he would have been enveloped in a wave of sadness. "Rath," his voice came out little more that a whisper.  
  
Rath came to his side quickly, "Oh Rune did I wake you? I sorry," he voice was low and it seemed to hum pleasantly in the blond's ears, "Can I get you some water or something?"  
  
Rune closed his eyes as he shook his head and he found it much easier to concentrate this way, "Rath, what is wrong? You should be sleeping too."  
  
He could hear the dark haired boy sit back and sigh, "I guess I just can't get comfortable."  
  
Even this ill the water knight knew a lie when he heard one, but didn't challenge it, instead a thought came to his mind and he acted upon it, "Come here Rath." The fire knight had gone out of his way to make each of the other two very large beds of leaves. Rath crawled up beside the water knight and when Rune judged he was in just the right spot his hands came up to clasp a warm face. The elf got surprisingly little resistance from his friend as he pulled him down and cradled the dark head against his chest.  
  
"Uh Rune?" Rath started to question only to have his hair stroked scattering his thoughts and pushing the sadness away.  
  
"Shh Rath, just go to sleep," Rune whispered before he himself drifted off.  
  
The next day was hard for Rath thought he wouldn't trade his good night's sleep for anything in the world. With the only one with the stamina to call forth his dragon he had summoned Fire about the size of a horse. From there it was a simple matter to tie him to the litter and the knight carried the other end. Sticking to good paths the swaying put the other two to sleep. He was so concentrated on moving quickly and carefully he didn't notice it was late until it started to get dark.   
  
Sending Fire to hunt the fire knight started going through the bags when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning he clenched the small bottle he had retrieved, Thatz and Rune stood there with encouraging smiles.   
  
"Rath sit down okay pal," Thatz said, "We've can at least set up camp while you get something to go over the fire."  
  
Rath shook his head, "I sent Fire, besides he said you can't overexert yourselves." The duel haired boy almost slapped his hand to his mouth as Rune's eyes narrowed. Thatz too noticed the slip of info but let it go.  
  
"Man not overexertion does not mean bed ridden. So I'll make the fire and Rune can set beds up," and with his last order Thatz turned and started to gather good sized stones as a fire wall.  
  
Rune sat by Rath for a moment relived that he could see strait and asked the question that had yet to be answered, "Rath, what happened? You said at dinner last night that you would tell us later. Can you tell me now?"  
  
The fire knight suddenly found his boots very interesting. He didn't want to tell the truth. That he had made a deal with someone as trustworthy as a viper to save their lives. Yea he knew that would go over REAL well. As he racked his brain for something to say Rune put a warm arm around his shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "That's okay. Just tell us soon okay? We can't help but worry," the elf's voice was a reassuring whisper and in a more spirited tone he added, "Now then it looks like it is going to be another chilly night and if you want to you can help me gather bedding." Rath then realized that he could feel a little chill, and because of his fire training temperatures didn't really bother him. It seemed that winter wanted to make an early appearance.   
  
After a good meal of venison Rath looked over at the bed. Yes 'the bed' as in only one. It was only made sense to share body heat on cold nights particularly if some of the company was ill. And it's not like he hasn't done it before or shared a bed in an over crowded inn. So why was he hesitating to join the beautiful picture of his two friends cuddled together in the blankets. Well quite frankly he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself. His urges were becoming harder to control. Maybe he could come up with an excuse.  
  
~~ A few hours later ~~  
  
Thatz had had enough. Rath was still sitting by the fire and poking at it absently while he held Rune. Normally this kind if thing was acceptable I mean what could possibly be wrong about holding a loved one close and having the other one near. But right now Rath was looking far too lonely and Rune's lips were starting to turn blue. What ever was still in their system was slowing their metabolism and they needed the heat of a certain fire knight.   
  
"Rath get you ass over here," the ex-thief nearly shouted. The sudden noise startled Rath out of whatever funk he had gotten himself into.  
  
"But Thatz, someone has to keep watch," he nearly whined.  
  
"Fire can do it," Thatz motioned in the direction of the dragon that was sitting of to the left, "get in here and get some sleep."  
  
At that Rath got up and started over, looking to all the world like he as going to his execution. Rune looked up from where he clung to Thatz and said, "No it's okay I'm felling warmer."  
  
Rath and Thatz looked at the blueing elf that had stopped shivering. Rath stripped to his under cloths and dove into the blankets and managing to get in between the other two knights in one fluid motion. Thatz clung to the sudden warmth not realizing until now just how cold he was getting. The earth knight looked over his friend's shoulder at the thawing water knight, "Sorry Rune, but that is called hypothermia."  
  
The new contact of warm skin sent even warmer tingles through his body. Thatz wanted to stay up and explore the budding idea that came with it, but he feel swiftly to a resting sleep.  
  
The next morning finds Thatz the first to open his eyes. Well technically opening came later the first thing that he became aware of was holding something, and something warm around his back. After curiosity won over the need to go back to sleep he paused. He was spooned up to one side of Rath with Rune on the other. Both of there heads were on the dark haired knight's chest. Their faces were so close he could feel the elf's warm breath on his cheek. In a rush the tingle was back pulling him like a magnet towards Rune. And he was asleep right a little kiss wouldn't hurt, right? His lips came into the tiniest contact with Rune's and a cool content feeling seemed to flow from that contact point.  
  
Just at that moment the warm arm coiled around him squeezed and he jumped back self-consciously. The red head was sure he skin was matching his hair, all the way down to his toes. With relief he discovered that Rath was only flexing in his sleep. But to be safe Thatz curled back to his previous position, not really meaning to sleep just to appear that way.  
  
Rune was brought to the morning world buy a ..a fulfilling feeling. That was the only way to describe it. Like the feeling a plant gets when it sinks it's roots into just the right soil. But then in was gone. Already morning it's lose the blond knight shifted his head slightly until his cheek exposed cheek came into contact with something that produced the same feeling, if slightly muted. And that was enough for now.  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	5. The Path part 2

Well I'm still alive. And thanks for the reviews.  
  
WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
Triangles can be fun  
Chapter 5  
  
Rath watched his pray from the treetops of the royal gardens. Spread beneath the tree was Thatz on a blanket having his after lunch nap. Beside him sat Rune in meditation. Both had picked this spot for the afternoon for it's solitude and privacy, and had agreed to share it.  
  
The warm summer weather had reduced Thatz's outfit to a pair of shorts letting his skin feel the slight breeze. Sweat purled on his tanned skin to role glistening trails on it's way to the ground. Normally wild flames of red lay nearly defeated against him scalp. Rath frowned for a moment, he wanted to be the only one to cause that defeat not some stupid weather pattern. A larger gust from the breeze caused a tip of Rune's hair to slide up and along the other knight's back, enticing a shiver.   
  
The golden haired beauty sat meditating in light robes. The thin fabric was nearly transparent where it caught and clung to his overheated frame. The only thing that gave the imagination leeway was the pose in which the elf sat. Well that really didn't matter he was going to apply his imagination to other things.  
  
With the speed and silence that only a true hunter could possess, he stopped his body mere centimeters for the elf. He had snuck up on Rune like this on many occasions, his pray was far too trusting.   
  
Slipping his hands under the other dragon's arms they came to rest on a firm flat stomach. The blond jumped slightly at he unexpected contact. When curious sky blue eyes tuned to him breath tingled on his lips, "Uh Rath," Rune started his voice nearly a whisper, "what are you doing?"  
  
"I don't want to just imagine any more," was all the dark haired hunter said before closing the distance between them. A warm soft sweetness like fine honey, did all elves taste like this or just his? Mmmm.. his yes defiantly his. His lips became more demanding for the lack of response. Rath brought his hand up to cup Rune's cheek relishing in the countering warm and cool sensations it caused.   
  
As if suddenly coming to life the water knight started to push him away twitting in this grasp. The fire knight reluctantly permitted a space between them. "Rath stop okay… just stop," Rune said taking air in gulps, "what is going on?"  
  
"But can't you tell?" Rath could barely recognize his own voice for seductive purr it became. Again he tried to draw the elf close, "I only what what's mine."  
  
Rune managed to get his hands between the two and objected, "Rath this isn't like you. What happened?"  
  
"Oh and you think you know me little elf," the fire knights words turning spiteful, "you don't even know what I am?"  
  
"What you are?" the blond echoed becoming even more afraid.  
  
"But don't worry," Rath purred again running a hand through Rune's long golden tresses, "I won't hurt you or Thatz. Why would I hurt what's mine?"  
  
"Thatz?" Rune looked over to his still sleeping friend.  
  
"I just can't bring myself to bother him when he's like that. So peaceful," Rath said looking and the redhead softly and cradling Rune closer to him, "I will attend to him later, you pet, comprise my entire afternoon."  
  
Rath brought his lips down to suck gently at the pale skin of the other knight's neck. "Rath please. This isn't like you," he pleaded, "I don't know what happened but we can help. Thatz and I we're your friends. We're a team," Rath paused in his attentions only to silence Rune with a bruising kiss nipping in a warning without words. The hunter then looked at his pray as a crystal tear rolled down a pale cheek.  
  
Rath awoke violently tossing himself backwards. Tears, Rune's tear was imbedded from the nightmare. Two sets of trusting eyes blinked and him in confusion. Oh chores another dream, yet another reminder to keep a distance if he never wanted it to play itself out.   
  
Rune then sat up concerned speaking in a soothing whisper, "Was it another nightmare Rath?"  
  
He could only nod. He companions knew he had nightmares, how could you hide it really when you normally sleep in the same room. Rath was grateful for the fact that it was dawn when he awoke, he couldn't be forced back into temptation. Not now.  
  
Thatz sat up also concerned, "Hey, you know you can talk to us right?"  
  
The fire knight paused in his response at the perfect picture that was presented. The red and blond hair of his friends was ruffled from sleep still half wrapped in the shared covers. This in conjunction with their bare chests made such a welcoming cave he was nearly lost, when the tear came to his mind. Rune's tear. If there was a better reason to keep his walls, if not distance, he didn't know of any.   
  
His smile was genuine though when he said, "I know," as Rath stood he glanced around. Nothing seemed out of place, "I'm going to fill the water skins while you two start breakfast okay?"  
  
Rune released a troubled sigh and nodded, Thatz shook his head and said, "Just remember to clean the one skin okay? The water had a weird tang to it."  
  
Rune nodded again, "That is the best we can do for now. When we reach a town we might need to get a new one."  
  
Rath just smiled and dressed leaving before the others could get up.  
  
Thatz grumbled under his breath about secretive beauties as he got unsteadily to his feet and then remembered the kiss. Tuning as crimson as his hair the earth knight glanced over to the water knight, to see a faint blush on the elf. For a moment he panicked wondering how he was going to explain himself. He doubted 'well last night you looked to beautiful to resist' was an appropriate excuse. That was when the ex-thief noticed that Rune was staring after Rath. Man life was just too complicated some times.  
  
~~ At a cozy little castle only another day away ~~~  
  
"Karl-sama," a young male nearly whined, "but we are not fit for company. How am I supposed to clean this place in only a day?"  
  
The alchemist chucked, "Garfcky I an not expecting you to clean anything. Trust me the dragon knights will not mind a little dust."  
  
"Dragon knights? For an entire week?" surprise turned to a nearly demonic grin, "so we finally get to kill them, Karl-sama?"  
  
"No," Karl said patting the younger one's head when he pouted, "they have important jobs to still perform."  
  
The little immortal just shook his head in exasperation. If he cleaned the down stairs today, then maybe he could distract himself this cleaning the other three stories once the knights were here.   
~~ TBC ~~ 


	6. The arrival

Okay, I got my spelling strait. Thanx :)  
  
WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rune spent most of the morning in a daze. Something about last night. As an elf he had acute sense of his surroundings, even in his sleep. The aliment was affecting it slightly but he felt almost certain that he had slept on warm earth in the sun last night. That just didn't make sense.   
  
As Thatz and himself rode in the litter again he ran the night back through his memory in detail. Rath had refused to go to bed and he had been so very cold. The only heat the elf had came from his red haired friend. Suddenly he remembered, with Thatz arms around him he felt more nourished and rested, but he didn't feel whole until Rath joined them under the covers. But why would that happen?  
  
At this point the gentle sway of the litter and the happy humming from Rath started to lull the elf to sleep. He needed to remember something though, something important the elder had told him. Something….. about……fate?  
  
Rath sighed once Rune finally fell asleep, he had been afraid that he hadn't used enough. Silently he thanked Thatz's quick-fingered nature, the ex-thief's stash of fairy sleep powder was becoming invaluable. This way he could keep them asleep a day at a time and cover vast distance. At this rate he would be a Kharl's little summer home by dawn the next day.  
  
~~ Dawn ~~  
  
The rising sun reviled Kharl's guests at his doorstep. The alchemist had acquired a few extra helpers from a local village. True they were mindless drones, but when you get them alive they can follow complex commands. That and not tip off an elf's undead senses.   
  
Rath glared up at the demon with ruby daggers as the litter was taken from his hands. As the fire knight's little pet vanished from sight Kharl gave a mocking bow, "So glad you took my little invitation."  
  
"Stuff it," Rath snapped, "You said this would take a week right?"  
  
The taller man nodded not at all bothered by the outburst, "Yes and they must have a normal sleeping schedule, so none of your little fairy tricks."   
  
This time the smaller one nodded he knew Kharl better than most. Red eyes settled to the ground, "I couldn't think of anything to tell them," Rath confessed, "it's getting harder and harder to lie to them."  
  
The alchemist was not sure what had spurred this sudden confession or how any of it really mattered to the task at hand. But the next week wound be far more bearable if he was able to jab and the younger man from time to time. Though now was not that time.   
  
Kharl patted Rath on the shoulder and nearly smirked at the sudden tension it caused. With a shrug he said, "They were poisoned, I am going to heal them. Plain and simple truth. Try that instead of some of your more elaborate tales."   
  
As the alchemist got his guests settled Garfakcy paused in his window cleaning to gaze down into the courtyard. The young immortal frowned, Kharl normally confided in him even when he didn't want to know. But now the older man was carrying out some plan besides the one Garfakcy knew about. Hell the demon always had two if not more underlying plans.   
  
The short fairy snatcher was so lost in thought he almost missed one of Kharl's servants stumble on an upturned corner or rug and fall against a door. What he didn't miss was how the mindless creature grabbed the doorknob twisting it open at he regained his footing. Nor the cackling oily brown streak that zipped out only to lose sight of it in the dim corridor.   
  
Garfakcy acted on his first instinct. He turned around and ran to tell Kharl. This was very bad for whatever plans his benefactor had.  
  
~~ In the guest lab, I mean, room ~~  
  
Rune slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar sight, bare stone ceiling, with growing trepidation the water knight looked for anything familiar. His senses were back under the influence of what ever was wrong, but as he gripped fistfuls of the blankets he recognized the smell on them. Rath. So Rath had to be near by, right? And where was Thatz?   
  
Feeling of vulnerability swept over him. Neatly blind and unable to feel the presence of his companions the elf was too nervous to call out. What if some stranger came in? What would he do? How would he even know it was a stranger? Rune wrapped himself in Rath's blanket. The soft musk settled his circling mind.   
  
He knew Rath had been taking them somewhere. They must have arrived and he could have been too out of it to notice. Yea. And Thatz was just in a different bed. It may have sounded foolish to anyone else but Rune didn't want to sleep alone anymore. But there was little he could do about that in his condition so he sat quietly and waited, determined not to sleep until he got some answers.  
  
~~ In Kharl's sitting room ~~  
  
Rath just about ripped the proffered fruit leather in half as Kharl sipped his tea. The fire knight just wanted to be by his friends when they woke up, but Kharl said he had important things to discus. And ever since they got into this room all the basturd has done is sip tea.  
  
Just as he was about to snap, the demon wizard spoke. His quite voice gave Rath a chill, "You will not like what I have to say, but I believe it is best that you know. Your little elf friend is more ill then I had planed."  
  
"But I got here as fast as I could. It's been less than a week," Rath protested.  
  
Kharl nodded, "And that is the only reason he is still alive. He is no longer elf, but not full dragon ether. The like has not been seen since my own master's lifetime." He took another sip and placed his cup to the side, "Have you ever wondered about the longevity given to those of the dragon clan? How even a demon can be brought into the fold?" Rath tried his best to keep hope for his love's health as Kharl's gaze went to the window, "Dragon blood resists change. Both knight's bodies are fighting the cerium and the demon water. The water knight's elfin nature makes him especially vulnerable. His blood has fought the cerium more then the water. I am afraid there is only one way to save him and it will be difficult for all three of you.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	7. A Little Complication

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
Note * I'm trying cliffhangers in this one *  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Thatz woke to a jarring pain in his head. Gritting his teeth he rolled on his side looking towards the door of his room. He briefly wondered how he got there, when he noticed a small head poking around the open door. It was a black shaggy haired puppy with the biggest and the saddest gold eyes the ex-thief had ever seen. His heart went out to the shivering ball of fur.   
  
Smiling despite the pain, he held out his hand, "Come here," he coaxed gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." Slowly the small creature approached him. Once it was within reach he slowly extended his hand so it could get his scent. He kept a slow pace as to not startled the pup as well as not to aggravate the current pulsing pain in his head. Thatz picked the fuzzy thing up and settled it in his lap. It glanced around nervously at first, but soon relaxed.   
  
As it rested the Dragon Knight of Earth began growing tired.  
  
~~ Back at the sitting room ~~  
  
Rath stormed out the door refusing that it had to be this way. There must be something he wasn't seeing.  
  
"Kharl-sama," Garfakcy whispered harshly. Once the knight had left, it gave him a chance to confront the alchemist.  
  
His feather haired benefactor blinked innocently at him, "Yes Garfakcy?"  
  
"I told you to get rid of that abomination 40 years ago."  
  
"Abomination?" the older one echoed.  
  
"That little draining creature you made that feeds off a persons consciousness, that abomination," Garfakcy clarified.  
  
The immortal demon slapped his palm to his forehead, "and I guess it's lose?"  
  
Garfakcy just nodded, angry beyond words at how calmly Kharl was taking this. The last time it was out the creature put Garfakcy in a ten-year coma. Personally he hated the thing and he would rather have died instead of the humiliation of being in a coma. There was no telling how much putting the knights in a coma was going to affect the taller man's plan.  
  
"My destroyer pair obviously failed," Kharl said half to himself, "Come on Garfakcy we have to save those goody two shoes knights from themselves."  
  
~~ In the corridors above ~~  
  
Rath paused in the hallway, on one side was Rune's room with Thatz's on the other. The dark haired knight had hardly begun debating to himself who he should see first when Thatz's energy started to dip.   
  
Rath burst into the room, sword at the ready, to see Thatz unconscious slumped back with a hand draped over something in his lap. Ruby eyes narrowed on the matted hairy ball and struck. The tip of his blade whistled as it caught the ball at just the right angle to flick it out of his love's arms and into the open.   
  
Thatz moaned drawing Rath's eye for the smallest instant. But when he looked back to the hairball, there was a yellow sacred. It looked up at him with pleading eyes and before the name Cesia finished appearing in his thoughts he knew what the thing was doing. "Damn manipulators," he cursed, the fire knight had had more than his share of the type. His following lung was dodged and with a hiss the creature bolted through the open door.   
  
A glance back at the slumped figure in the bed assured Rath that Thatz was recovering. Making sure to close the door fully behind himself he dashed across the hall.  
  
~~ In Rune's room a few minutes earlier ~~  
  
The elf sat in nearly suffocating fear, nearly blind in every sense. He sat still pulling up his courage to leave the room when he heard a door slam close by, followed with the unforgettable whittle of and angry sword.   
  
There was no way that could have been Rath or Thatz, unless something had happened. So with quick silent steps he made his way to the door and hefted the iron candle stand he had found by the window. Just as he was about to feel out to see if he was by the right side of the door, it suddenly flew open. In panic the water knight swung.   
  
The crash of metal was deafening. The simple iron shattered lightning the vibrating base he still held as pieces slashed his cheek. The first thing he heard after that almost made him cry in relief, "Rune ,god, are you alright?" it was Rath's voice.  
  
Taking in the blurry sight of one to the two he trusted most, Rune wrapped his arms securely around Rath ignoring the sword the other still held as it bit into his arm. The elf was pushed away and sighed to himself, why couldn't it have been a little longer. Just a little.  
  
"Gezz now you're bleeding even more," Rath said sheathing his sword and shifting his hands through his pockets.  
  
"Even more?" Rune echoed remembering the pain in his upper arm. A neat few inches were sliced and already had a trickle going to the floor.   
  
After securing the door Rath cleaned and dressed his arm and then lifted a cloth towards the elf's face. Rune flinched when the rough cloth came in contact with a raw spot on his cheek.   
  
"Sorry," Rath whispered. From his kneeling position in front of Rune, who was sitting, the water knight could fell the others heart beat against his knees.   
  
"It's okay," Rune whispered just as softly. Grateful to have the company and awake enough to enjoy the attention. He leaned forward to give Rath easier access. And as he did so Rath's pulse quickened, now it was his turned to be concerned. Turning his head just a tiny bit he felt warm breath on his wet cheek. When did he get so close? "Are you okay?" he asked in scarcely a puff of breath that blew over the other's lips. His indrawn breath wrapped his senses in spice and light musk.   
  
Now the elf's heart found a swifter rhythm. Could he possibly?  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	8. Torn Heart part 1

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
Note * And here is another one *  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Thatz didn't have the strength to stay awake. He had fallen asleep with the puppy and woke to the growl or Rath's voice. Then with at bang the other knight was gone.  
  
With a growing sense of loneliness the earth knight raised his head towards the slightly open door. Open? Then in the shadows of the corridor he glimpsed a small figure. Something told him not to sleep, that the thing was an enemy, but his green eyes closed regardless. Sleep had gained the upper hand again.  
  
Garfakcy snorted closing the door as stealthily as he had opened it. Even half conscious the red head had spotted him. He was pretty good.   
  
The blond banged boy turned to report the condition of the knight and paused. After all this time his benefactor could still surprise him with how child like he could be.   
  
Kharl was crouched next to the door across the hall, with his eye pressed to the keyhole. He looked positively absurd.   
  
"Kharl-sama," he whispered, "what are you doing?"  
  
The feather haired man waved absently at him saying, "You're too young for this, go check the other one."  
  
Garfakcy was going to argue that he just did that, but thought better of it and sat waiting for the little peep show to end.  
  
~~ (And what you have been waiting for) Inside the room ~~  
  
Rune tilted his head gravitating to the warmth that ghosted over his skin. The contact was slight and tantalizing drawing him even closer. Wet warmth lapped at his lips almost pleadingly, to which he opened whole-heartedly.   
  
The fire in the elf's skin that ignited with their contact became an inferno charring any doubt to ash. He wanted Rath now and forever. And for elves that is a very big decision.  
  
Rath was in a dream. Well it felt like one. Rune's touch had cooled a burn inside that had never healed. His lips eliminated the pain completely. Something even Cesia's touch could not do.   
  
Not only that but Rune was kissing back. The fire knight's tongue slid along smooth perfect teeth as he brought his hands up to the elf's face. Rune flinch and Rath remembered his nightmare, and what he had promised never to do.  
  
With a startled cry Rath nearly hurled himself across the room and against the door. Rune's blue eyes were darkened as a look of confusion came to his face. Rath was sure that tears would fall next and he rather kill himself than see that. In near panic the demon slayer was through the door and down the hall before Rune could utter a word.  
  
At the sudden departure Rune was confusion quickly growing to anger. Something was going on here and he wanted it to end. Then he could confess to Rath and maybe part of the elf's dream could come true.  
  
First and for most though the water knight wanted answers and he was in no mood for games. And the first victim of his newfound ire was a man laying in the hall seemingly hit by the door and run over in Rath's hasty departure.  
  
Rune didn't notice his sudden clarity of vision as he hauled the man to a sitting position. "Who are you and what is going on? Where is this place?" he asked in a tone less than patient.  
  
Like magic the man was suddenly standing without a hit of boot marks or dust from before. The elf ignored it though in favor of chill he suddenly felt, wrapping his arms around himself. The taller man looked at him with a sincere and gentle expression, "Last things first. You are in my home. Your friend brought you and the other here because I have experience with helping unique conditions. And firstly you may call me Crawford." The man began to lead Rune back into the room he came from, but he resisted. "Now you need your rest, come back to your room."  
  
"No," Rune set his heals, "not until you tell me where Thatz and Rath are. I have to …" the elf staggered as the sensory fog he had forgotten came back in a nauseating wave.  
  
Crawford smiled indulgently, "Only if you can walk across the room unaided. Doctor's orders."  
  
Rune frowned. He could barely stay on his feet, but there was no way in hell that he was going to back down. "I don't care if you help me or not," he nearly hissed through clenched teeth, "I'm not even looking at a bed until I see them."  
  
With a sigh the feather haired doctor looked him in the eye, "I don't think you could make it to where Rath is now. But your other friend is across the hall. If you rest after you see him, I will help you over."  
  
Now it was the knight's turn to sigh. He knew he couldn't last long like this and who knows maybe he could face Rath with a clear mind. After a nap that is. With a nod he was swept off his feet and carried across the hall. The thousand-year-old elf squeaked but didn't protest as Thatz came into view rather quickly.   
  
The ex-thief was spread on the modest sized bed lightly snoring. He looked so peaceful that Rune felt his own eyes drifting shut. As Crawford turned to take him out of the room he struggled again, "Just leave me here," he nearly baged, he felt the undenidlbe need to stay.  
  
"But you friend hasen't lest much room," the doctor noted with humor in his voice.  
  
"Room enough," Rune said trying to roll out of the man's grip. As the man set him gently on an open edge Thatz turned leaving room for the other knight. Rune curled up against the needed warmth. As a familiar arm snaked out and pulled him closer his eyes shut completely.  
  
~~ At the top of the highest tower of the castle ~~  
  
Rath collapsed his chest heaving with dry sobs. He was vile, depraved how else could he have given in to those carnal urges and forced himself on Rune. The elf was injured for god's sake and here was a pervert that would rather run his hands along that smooth skin for more than first aid.  
  
The distraught knight fisted his hands in his hair as he stumbled to the low wall of the tower. There was no way he could face Rune again. To see the hate that was sure to be there. A sudden evening gust pushed him against the edge. Looking over he glanced down. This part of the tower hung over the stagnate moat a little less than a hundred feet down. Just far enough to kill this cursed body, maybe. If not surely there had do been some diseases in that filth that could finish the job.   
  
Not elegant but effective.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	9. Torn Heart part 2

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
Oh and deamon water is a rejuvenating agent that acts as a poision for other living things.   
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 9   
  
"Iteee.." Kharl whined causing Garfakcy to roll his eyes.  
  
"Kharl-sama if you hadn't been so intent on the door this would never have happened," the younger lectured.   
  
Currently they where in one of the many studies by the alchemist's private room. A once white towel was over the shorter man's knee as he sat next to his benefactor with scalpel, tweezers and disinfecting alcohol. Yokai had a phenomenal recovery rate, but that was also part of the problem. Rath's trample had scratched and ground a lot of boot grit in wounds. His skin was starting to heal over it and the resulting infection could sicken even the strongest yokai.  
  
Garfakcy wiped the blood and grit from the tweezers. "What are we going to do about the creature?"  
  
Kharl sighed careful not to move the arm the younger man was working on. "It will not be able to feed off of the servants. They don't have a true awareness. As long as we are careful and know one is left alone too long. Then everything should be fine." The light haired man glared out the window, "But once the knights are no longer under foot I'll whip up something special just for it."  
  
Garfakcy felt a sudden chill and the look wasn't even directed at him. And for that he was glad.  
  
In a sudden change of mood Kharl looks towards the sky, "But they do look good together."  
  
"What?" the smaller one pauses, "what are you talking about now Kharl-sama?"  
  
"Those three knights, they look so complete with each other," the taller man looks down with watery pleading eyes, "I want that too. Can you find me somebody Garfakcy?"  
  
The shorted human blushed in embarrassment and with a frown dumped more disinfecting alcohol onto the new cuts.  
  
"Iteeee.."  
  
  
  
~~ Across the castle way ~~  
  
Thatz didn't know when he got out of the bed that he last remembered, but now he was at the top of some tower stairs. A soft step behind him alerted him to Rune's presence only a step behind.   
  
"Where are we?" Rune asked seeming to wake up as well.  
  
"I don't kn.." my voice froze in my throat. Rath was a little to close to that wall for my liking, especially in this wind.   
  
My elf friend pushed past me, "Rath," the fire knight climbed up on the stones, "Please get down Rath you're making us nervous." The water knight's voice wavered, "Just come back here, away for the edge."  
  
Rath either couldn't hear Rune or was ignoring him. Rath had never ignored either of them. Something was wrong.  
  
Thatz joined the voice of reason, "Come on down buddy." The earth knight stepped forward cautiously and his dark haired knight took off his sword.   
  
Dread welled up nearly smothering him, but the last straw was when Rath look over his shoulder towards them. He looked so alone and in such pain. Thatz put all his emotion in his voice he had to get that boy of the ledge, "RATH GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!"   
  
Rath half stumbled half jumped back the two standing knights sighed in relief. The other whipped around his ruby eyes darting around madly. Were they dead and just didn't know it?  
  
"But you'll be better off without me," he protested from a knelling position. His eyes not resting on there flight, "Kharl will help you and you'll both be fine." The dark head hung it on self-disappointed shame  
  
"But how can we be fine without you?" Rune said half pleading half soothing. The elf knelt next to the distraught knight and managed to hug him, but his arms passed through the other. Thatz and Rune looked to each other, what was going on here?  
  
As Rath grabbed his sword and ran past them back through the only door Thatz growled. This had to be some sick game or dream there was now way that they were dead or cursed. "Come on Rune," he reached out to help the blond up, "he said something about that fairy killer Kharl. And we need some ans.." The instant there hands touched they where some where else.  
  
Thatz gasped, his heart still racing from the dream. Yea it had to be a dream he was now in a bed now right? The stirring warmth beside him drew his attention to the other occupant of the bed whom was still half curled on top of him. The ex-thief couldn't hide the blush but hoped that Rune would pass it off as something else.  
  
~~ On the tower ~~  
  
The Dragon Knight of Fire stood pulling himself onto the low stonewall. This was for the best after all. He had only wanted to be of help to those he cared about and came to love, but the base desires that arose. Those feelings can only be described as demonic. Humans, dragons, especially not elves had these feelings.   
  
As he look out over the vast surrounding wilderness the blue lake in the distance brought Rune's face to his mind. The elf surely didn't deserved to have his beauty tainted inside and out. Oh what the water knight must think of him now, and what he must have told Thatz. Those two could always speak about anything, especially to each other. Rath envied that and was happy for them at the same time. What sorrow, if any, his death would cause the two could handle it together. They didn't need him.   
  
He carefully put the lord's sword to the side. No point in ruining a perfectly good blade that could still kill a few demons. Taking one last look into the depth of the castles he wished the best for the pair.   
  
Crouching Rath made ready to jump, the more velocity he could gain the better chance he had of being killed in the fall itself. A sudden shout made him jump back instead, "Rath get you ass over here!" The startled knight whipped around on his knees to find the parapet empty. Thatz?  
  
"But you'll be better off without me," he protested. He was hearing voices now that had to be it, "Kharl will help you and you'll both be fine."  
  
Suddenly a cool feeling washed over him, just like when he touched Rune. And with that calm came clarity, Kharl was a double-edged sword at best. Without him there the alchemist had free reign over the lives of two very ill dragon knights. Filled with a different kind of panic he snatched up his sword and dove back into the castle. He needed to live at least a little while longer. Once Rune and Thatz were out of danger he could deal with himself.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	10. Things That Come of Dreams

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
Sorry about any difficulty in understanding my switching caused. If you have any other confusions feel free to e-mail me and I will try to clear it up.  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rune clenched his hands into fists coming to terms with the strange dream. It had to be a dream, or a nightmare. To see Rath so depressed and not being able to comfort him, touch him. The thought made the elf shiver with cold dread. A warm arm came up around his shoulders and he looked up with a smile. Thatz was on his back having pulled the elf half onto his own body. Now he was adorably red faced and looking away.  
  
The blond knight stayed in that position taking the opportunity to simply gaze at the map of scars along his friend's cheek. Smaller thin marks were crisscrossed by the deeper 'X' and the slash that crossed his nose. Rune brought up a hand, running his fingers over the fine lines using the distraction to unburden the feeling the dream left behind.  
  
"I had the most terrible dream," the water knight's breath barely stirred the air, "Rath was in so much pain. I couldn't help him." Rune hardly noticed Thatz stiffen as leafy green eyes turned to him, "You were there," he continued, "Rath was about to.." he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"Jump," Thatz finished for him just as softly.  
  
The water knight nodded grateful that he didn't have to say it. "But you stopped him.. It felt so real. I know that it was a dream but," the elf took a calming breath, "Thank you."  
  
Thatz's other arm came around and squeezed him in a reassuring hug. "Don't worry so much, between the two of us we can keep Rath out of trouble."  
  
Rune's smile turned concerned but what ever he was going to say was interrupted by the sound of running. The two knights looked to the door and it was quiet for a moment.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open startling them into a sitting position, "Thatz have you seen Ru..?" Rath asked and paused. A crimson color touched his cheeks and a smile appeared. "I'll leave you two alone then." he said cheerily and vanished back through the door.  
  
When the two knights were suddenly alone they turned to look at each other and their noses bumped. Rune blushed furiously realizing he had nearly jumped into the other's lap when the door was slammed.  
  
"Sorry," Rune mumbled looking down. Surprisingly smooth, lightly tanned skin greeted him on the collarbone of the man supporting him. The elf may have been embarrassed, but it didn't occur to him that he should move.  
  
"Well I guess we don't have to worry about Rath," Thatz's chuckled degraded to more of a nervous cough.  
  
Rune glanced back up as Thatz laid back, the sight of his soft lips brought the elf's sleepy memory into full contrast. Rath had run after their kiss, but he came back, if the pause between doors was any indication. How would Thatz feel about this? How would forming a couple affect the dynamics of the team? But he didn't want Thatz to feel left out. He knew it was strange but he felt strongly for both of his comrades. Suddenly he felt ashamed, Thatz had always treated him practically like a brother and he was taking that away.  
  
Thatz frowned at the sudden forlorn look in Rune's blue eyes. Giving the other a reassuring squeeze he asked, "What's that look for?"  
  
The elf tried to smile and said, "You're such a good friend to us. We're practically like family and,.. I don't want you to be left behind."  
  
"Behind?" Thatz echoed, not sure where this had come from.  
  
"Rath and I," Rune paused turning red, "We.. that is I .."  
  
"Yea?" the ex-thief prompted feeling a cold lump form in his gut.  
  
"We?" Rune had been avoiding eye contact, but action speaks louder then words. With renewed resolve the elf closed the distance between them and sealed the red head's mouth with his own.   
  
Thatz froze. This had to be a dream. He just pecked Rune's lips once, but this was completely different. And completely better. Just as he began to kiss back the other withdrew. Taking with it a piece of himself. As the ex-thief opened eyes he hadn't remembered closing he smiled. The real elf tasted better that any dream. Cool and sugary like that imported flower candy Master gave him on holidays. The stuff was his secret addiction, just like the beauty before him.   
  
Rune broke the kiss burying his face in the other's shirt. His whole frame shook with a startling realization. He wanted, no needed to have Thatz and Rath in his life forever. He couldn't imagine life without them. There had to be something wrong with him. No elf as far back as he could remember had ever taken two lovers, and this elf yearned for nothing less.  
  
Full of confusion Rune sat up. Preparing to leave with a muttered, "Sorry." He had to figure this out. He needed to meditate.  
  
A warm hand took a hold of his bicep, preventing him from leaving. The questions whirled through his mind faster as he looked back into determined green gems.   
  
"What's going on?" came the question Rune really didn't know the answer to.  
  
The silence stretched between them until the blond gave in, "I don't know.. I've never felt like this. Just give me some time to think and maybe I can figure it out."  
  
Those green eyes softened as the red head let go, "Sometimes it is easier to talk things out."  
  
Blue eyes went from confusion to defeat. There was no way he could run from those eyes. And that was what he nearly did. Pulling his back straight he sat Indian style with the blanket pooling around his hips. Drawing hope from the feeling he knew dwelled within himself the water knight gained confidence that there was a possibility that he would not be rejected.  
  
In one bold stroke he said, "Thatz, I love you and I love Rath."  
  
~~ Down the hall ~~  
  
Rath sneezed. The only movement he had made since adopting this silent vigil.  
  
He had left the scene of some of his more involved dreams as fast a he could. The water and earth knights with bed-mussed hair had made his heart pound with the need to touch them. But that was the last thing he was going to do.   
  
The dark haired knight had heard some laughing after he left. They were probably laughing at him. And that was fine he knew he must look ridiculous in their eyes. An obsessed demon slayer falling prey to his own personal needs. It was pathetic, but that didn't matter. His final act would be seeing them both safely from this castle and healthy again.   
  
His train of thought was brought to a halt by a small sound. Glancing around sharply the ruby gaze snapped to a red and orange cat as it stepped out of a near by door. The small creature slowly stretched causing its double rows of claws to squeak on the stone floor.   
  
Rath recognized it as one of Kharl's early works. The ultimate pest catcher. Along with the extra claws it had a prehensile tail and enough intelligence to go after a specified target. They were the only creation of the alchemist that he could stand.   
  
It trotted up to him and purred like the raw material it came from. "Oh no, your not coning me this time, go find that other hairball," Rath said. The creature tilted its head to one side as if thinking about what he said. But he knew from experience that it only listened to the mad man and could be just as temperamental. One second it is happily purring in your lap, the next it is biting and clawing to get away from you. After a moment though it seemed to shrug and continue coming.   
  
Hoping that by ignoring it the thing would go away, he did just that. Purring the cat thing rubbed against his leg as he continued his vigil.   
  
It could have been all the emotional stress or the days of carrying his friends, but whatever the cause Rath's eyes became heavy and started to close.  
  
~~ Bellow in the lab ~~  
  
Kharl looked around again, but couldn't find it anywhere. He had only one option open if he actually wanted to do this. "Garfakcy?" the alchemist called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes Kharl-sama?" came a call from the next room.  
  
"Have you seen the wolf beast extract? The rabid one?" he specified after a breath.  
  
"If it's not in the rabid extract cupboard then I don't know where you put it."  
  
Frowning he knelt by the cupboard and started to rummage. He didn't remember pulling that out sense making those pest catchers. To bad they were all gone. But that happens when your main ingredient goes extinct. Oh well.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	11. The Boys Get A Rest

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
Sorry about any difficulty in understanding my switching caused. If you have any other confusions feel free to e-mail me and I will try to clear it up.  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Kharl laughed to himself as he walked back towards the knights' rooms. The Dragon Knight of Fire was overly concerned about the emotions of others, in the alchemist's humble opinion. Sure they might hate him, but what was a demon without a little hate focused on him. But somehow the taller man was sure that the knights would never hate each other.  
  
As the light haired demon turned a corner, soon as he saw the situation he acted instantly. Rath was slumped half out of the alcove in the wall. A ball of matted hair holding the exposed skin of his ankle. Before the creature could turn around Kharl had it by the scruff. With an icy glare at the creature to be silent he turned and left Rath to wake on his own. The sleep would do him good.  
  
~~ In the lab again ~~  
  
Garfakcy was carefully stirring a small vile of dark viscous fluid that barely earned the name when his benefactor came in with a self-satisfied smile. The smaller immortal paused in his actions as the taller began humming and tossed a pair of sky blue gloves on the workbench. Blood and hair cling to the shear fabric.  
  
"Kharl-sama," Garfakcy said warningly and continued stirring. The alchemist turned back looking slightly confused. Rolling his eyes the neat nick said, "Your gloves."  
  
Kharl's smile this time came out as humorous. Patting Garfakcy's head as he passed he scooped up the gloves and tossed them in the basket neatly full of lad rags. "Let it heat a little more before you mix again Garfakcy," he said conversationally.  
  
With a sigh of defeat Garfakcy set the concoction over the flame and turned to face the other, "All right what did you do? I hope that there's not a body lying in the halls. Just get your drones do the clean it up."  
  
"Don't worry so much. Oh and I won't need the vampire extract, we can always apply it to something else," he said keeping his tone light.  
  
Garfakcy just stared for a moment. The vampire extract was the only defense the new catcher would have against the creature. The younger man glanced at the rag basket again and this time sighed in relief. He hadn't realized how nervous he was until it all went away. Sitting heavily on the stool behind him his mind flashed back nearly …..40 years.  
  
(Yes the flashback)  
  
Garfakcy hummed to himself doing morning chores. Finally having returned from his latest weeklong assignment. As he striated the third level lab he saw Left bird stuck in a small glass case. The poor thing could hardly turn around. The human was hardly surprised. Garfakcy had once asked his benefactor if Left bird was stupid. Kharl said that curiosity was not stupid, but not learning from your mistakes was.   
  
"Well I hope you learned not to close self sealing lids on yourself hu?" he laughed opening the lid. With a soft flutter for something so large the dark unihorned bird landed on his shoulder happily rubbing its face against his. Feeling a little tired the young immortal sat in the overstuffed chair in the corner settling Left bird in his lap. And as he drifted to sleep he suddenly felt cold.  
  
The next thing he remembered was struggling to wakeup. He felt like he was drowning in darkness. His struggles grew as a voice reached him from far away, "Come on Garfakcy!" The voice was familiar, but had an unfamiliar tang of panic, "You can beat this thing."  
  
Kharl-sama! Thing? What thing? He pulled and fought back into the waking world. His eyes seemed to be held shut. Only slitting them open took so much concentration he was almost willing to go back to the darkness. "Kharl-sama?" his shout only came out a whisper.  
  
"Garfakcy?" the voice of his benefactor cracked as a warm hand brushed at his bangs, "Garfakcy just rest okay? You're safe." With those words a warm darkness overcame him, but not before he was able to see a pair of wet violet eyes.   
  
The next time he awoke he felt battered and bruised but not exhausted. A faint grumble drew the young immortals attention over to the funniest sight Garfakcy had ever seen.   
  
Kharl was in an apron far too small for his tall lean frame. Some white and brown powder was on his hair and face. He picked up a whisk and started laying into the wisk at the contents of the largest mixing bowl. In a small pot something was bubbling on a large portable burner that started to go over. With a squeak the alchemist raced over to fan the bubbles down.   
  
The young man's laugh was more like an uneven breath, but Kharl turned to look at him anyway. "Finally awake I see," he grinned, "You're going to be a bit weak for a while and building it back up the old fashioned way is best. So dinner will be rice balls, curry, and a …salmon… dish." The alchemist paused in thought, "Aha." With a sudden burst of movement the light haired demon snatched up a note pad and pencil and started madly scribbling. Now it was Garfakcy's turn to smile. Nothing was ever boring around his benefactor.  
  
The next few weeks were hell building his muscles back. Quite a few nights he nearly cried at the feeling of helplessness that welled up within him. Kharl had allowed him to own time, now it felt like it was passing him by.   
  
His first mission to spy on Nadil had been a relief.  
  
(And we're done.)  
  
Garfakcy was brought out of his memories by a squeeze on his shoulder. The younger male blinked up at the older. Kharl still held that smile, "I feel like rice balls Garfakcy and I'm sure are guests are hungry."  
  
Garfakcy smiled up relieved to not have to go through that nightmare again, "Sure, but let's use my recipe. I don't know what you put in yours, but rice balls should not be magnetic and blue."  
  
The alchemist just shrugged.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	12. Are There Others?

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
If you have any confusions feel free to e-mail me and I will try to clear it up.  
  
And thank you all for the rewiews, I don't think I could keep going with out the support. So thank you again.  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 12   
  
Thatz's heart stopped. There was no way he heard accurately or this was a really good dream.   
  
Determined sky blue seemed to envelop him waiting for an answer. The earth knight was at a loss for words. Dream or not he felt nearly overwhelmed with happiness. The one thing the green-eyed male could do was reach up pulling the other down into an embrace.  
  
Rune was startled by the action, but was relived that he had got a positive response. With swelling hope making him bolder he kissed the closest part of the red head, his cheek. Finally the earth knight found words as he sighed contentedly, "I love you too."  
  
They lay like this for a while. Thatz on his back with Rune curled up on his chest. As the ex-thief ran his fingers through the sunlit silk that his love called hair, a thought came to him, "Can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Sure," the elf said nearly purring at the attention.  
  
"I thought that um.." the red head trailed of nervously.  
  
"Thought what?" Rune asked raising on one elbow to look at him directly.  
  
"That you and Tintlett.." he trailed off again wondering if he could possibly change the subject at this point.  
  
The blond tilted his head to the side confused, "Tintlett and I?"  
  
Braking eye contact he finally said, "She was like your girlfriend or something."  
  
What ever response the ex-thief had been expecting it had not been laughter. The elf chuckled as he softly took a hold of his face bringing their foreheads together. Thatz blushed still not use to the closeness.  
  
"She was my twin. When elves are born as twins they are consisted two sides of one soul. We have always been close, but I could never imagine sharing this with her," and Rune's lips sealed over the other's. Nibbling the water knight drew a moan form the earth. "What about Kitchel?" he challenged lightly once his mouth was not otherwise occupied.  
  
"Kitchel?" Thatz looked frustrated and sort of sick. Rune knew his love's feelings on the subject, but it was just fun watching Thatz put his thoughts into words. "That constant pain in my ass is just that. We grew up together in the same area but in rival gangs. Master was practically my role model back them. He always told me that if you were honest and respectful good things would happen. You can guess how hard that was and she made it worse. She always took everything that I didn't have tied to my body every time I saw her and I saw her a lot. So despite my hard work I was always starving and broke.  
  
"I was starting to think that Master was full of bull until I met the Lord and the rest of you. That she-demon can come back time and again for all I care. But she's not going to get you." The red head emphasized this with a possessive squeeze around the blond's waist.  
  
Completely smitten Rune nuzzled Thatz's neck but a low grumbling brought out a chuckle from him.   
  
"Come on lets get something to eat," the elf's stomach added its statement. Now red he continued, "We're obviously both hungry." Sliding to his feet the water knight took a hold of Thatz's hand pulling him also to his feet.   
  
"Let's find Rath too, we defiantly have some news for mister ten-feet-away-one-minute-and-draping-on-you-the-next." Thatz said.  
  
Rune paused, "So you're okay with it."  
  
"With what?" the green-eyed young man glanced at him concerned.  
  
"That I love you AND Rath," the blue-eyed young man said getting nervous again.  
  
The ex-thief frowned, "Wouldn't that be hypocritical of me?" Rune just blinked and Thatz's gaze fell, "Well I mean I love you Rune and I also love Rath. I mean I just couldn't imagine the two of you not in my life. But I'm not sure how he will take it. Rath seams bound and determined to be a martyr, and he will push us away thinking its for our own good."  
  
Rune wrapped his love in this arms putting the other's head to his shoulder, "Do not worry. You said it yourself; with the two of us working together we can keep him safe. And I am a sure we can watch out for his happiness too."  
  
Thatz deeply inhaled the cool fresh sent of the other and nipped at the neck that was so tantalizingly close. Rune squeaked and covered his mouth with his hand turning bright red. The earth knight chuckled giving an apologetic lick, "You are just so adorable, and right."  
  
The water knight let himself be led out by the hand while he covered his face with the other.  
  
As they looked back and forth deciding on which way to go, a glimpse of white caught their eyes. Cautiously they came up to it happy to see Rath sleeping away. Torn about waking their obviously tired love it was Thatz's grumbling stomach that proved enough to get Rath to open an eye.  
  
"Rath," Rune said softly, "why don't you sleep in our room? You can't be comfortable out here."  
  
Still half asleep the fire knight reached up like a child to be picked up. Earth and water knights lifted carefully together and managed to get him in Thatz's room. The streetwise knight took one glance at the bed and deemed it to small for the three of them.   
  
"Can you hold him for a minute?" Thatz asked Rune over Rath's head. Rune nodded.  
  
It only took a few moments to drag the mattress from Rune's room and use the two to make a big soft nest for three. Rath was easily tucked in and that used up that last of the two ailing knights' strength. The addition of another warm body made the nest awfully tempting.  
  
Before the internal debate went too far there was a knock on the door. Blinking Thatz went to answer it with Rune at his side.  
  
To their delight there was the tall mister Crawford, that Rune remembered, caring a tray stacked with rice balls and meat buns, that had Thatz's undivided attention. The red head didn't even noting the man carrying the tray until he had swallowed two rice balls and was working on his third meat bun. Mid chew the earth knight paused and blinked at the man. Rune smiled and he made introductions, he never wanted Thatz to change.  
  
Crawford nodded, "Well I guess you really are hungry. If you want there is a sitting room down the hall. We could sit there so we don't disturb Rath."  
  
Rune glanced back to see Rath shifting uneasily and his own nightmare came back to him, "Don't worry we won't disturb him. And I don't really want to leave him alone."   
  
Thatz nodded taking the tray and went back with the blond to their nest. After a little shifting they were comfortable. Thatz and Rune leaning back on a pile of pillows and on each other with Rath's head on Rune's lap. In the sudden quiet the elf wondered what he could do about the silence.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	13. Reluctant Cure

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
If you have any confusions feel free to e-mail me and I will try to clear it up.  
  
And thank you all for the rewiews, I don't think I could keep going with out the support. So thank you again.  
  
Oh and I'm geting this wrapped up on Chapter 18. If you want me to write to chapter 20 you need to tell me. Okay?  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 13   
  
They looked so contented like that that Kharl wondered if Rath knew how good he had it. "I'm sorry about my behavior earlier," Rune said starting the conversation.  
  
Kharl waved it off, "You are ill and concerned for a friend, that is quite enough justification." He started pouring tea for the pair and had to stifle a smirk, "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"You know it's odd," Thatz said after a gulp of tea, "I know it may sound corny, but I feel better when I'm touching them," He punctuated his statement by rubbing his cheek to Rune's and putting out a hand to strokes Rath's head.  
  
"And you?" Kharl asked passing a cup to the water knight.  
  
With a sip he nodded, "It's the same with me, but," he blushed, "I felt almost normal when Rath kissed me."  
  
"Hm.. I'm have try that," Thatz grinned ruffling the sleeping knight's hair.  
  
Kharl nodded seriously, "Curious," inside his smirk grew. It was great being right, "Well since you are feeling better we'll hold off the tests until tomorrow. You'll need your strength." He stood putting the teapot and a third cup by the tray. "When Rath wakes, have him drink a cup too, it's a special herb mix to regain strength and vitality, And the poor boy worked himself into the ground." Heading to the door the alchemist said, "Excused me but I have a few matters to attend to. This section is normally empty if you need any thing use the servant's bell." He pointed to the corner of the room between the fireplace and the window where a tasseled rope hung. "I've instructed the kitchen staff to alert me immediately."  
  
"Thank you," Rune said pouring another cup of tea.  
  
"Your welcome and get some rest," Kharl answered with a wave closing the door behind him.  
  
"Crawford-san is very nice," Rune said passing a refilled cup to Thatz.  
  
"He's okay, but something is off," Thatz said and took a sip, "One minute a feel I can trust him and the next I don't. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Rath did bring us here for help after all." Suddenly the ex-thief started feeling warm and debated taking off his shirt. Sure Rune had seen him naked before, hell it's not like there are private bathing facilities in the middle of now where. But circumstances were different and now he was a little shy about the physical evidence of his hard life left behind.  
  
The earth knight's thoughts were stopped short when his wandering gaze landed on opening rubies. "Good morning," Rath smiled sleepily. The other knights smiled back.  
  
"You look like you had a good dream," Rune said carefully poring another cup.  
  
The fire knight nodded happily and Thatz helped him to sit up against himself despite how warm he felt.  
  
"Here this will help you wake up," The blond said trying to give the dark haired youth the cup, "I know you did it for us, but Rath you shouldn't work yourself so hard."  
  
"But I don't want to wake up," mumbled the sleepy knight turning to rub his cheek against Thatz's shoulder, "If I do you'll hate me and go away."  
  
Thatz shared a confused look with Rune and said reassuringly, "We're not going anywhere." With his words he gave in to the temptation to wrap his arms around the other. "Rune and I have a great surprise for you, but you won't get it unless you wake up."  
  
"And you won't go away?" Rath asked biting his lip and looking like a lonely child.  
  
Rune ran his fingers through Rath's hair leaning forward to kiss the nervous knight's forehead, "We will always be here for you."  
  
Rath was having the most wonderful dream. He was just laying around with the two people that meant the most to him. Their combined smell was relaxing, intoxicating, and invigorating all at once. But now they wanted him to wake up. It was probably for the best, he didn't deserve this happiness anyway. The fire knight took a sip and inhaled the warm herbs. The smell brought his thoughts to his arrival at the castle.  
  
(Yet another flashback)  
  
Kharl sat sipping tea in his sitting room as Rath glared out the window. "The internal battle of your friends has already put a lot of strain on their bodies. It might even result in those lovely souls being pushed out and I don't need to tell you the result," carefully he set the cup and saucer aside, "Here is the part you came for but will not agree to."  
  
"If it is to save them I'll do anything," the fire knight vowed.  
  
The alchemist's icy violet eyes shot up to his own and he sat down from the shear intensity, "Don't make such tempting offers without knowing the stakes," he warned. "This can be done between two at a time but all three of you would be better. Energy needs to flow freely between you all. The darker elements will be attracted into you where they belong. This must be done on a deep level and the easiest and quickest way in intercourse."  
  
"NO WAY!!" Rath's shout almost qualified as a scream.   
  
"Told you so," Kharl said picking up his tea again, almost conversationally he continued, "I've never seen a dragon or elf become a wrath. Why don't you ask your friends how they would like to float around unable to touch until they go mad and pull the living energy from the kingdom they died in the service of. Oh wait the dragon lord has a few spirit masters at his command, they can be brought back into service. Oh good happy ending."  
  
Rath took a shaky breath, "Fine," he looked away his face coloring from embarrassment and self anger, "I'll do it."  
  
(And this one is over)  
  
A brush of skin against his forehead brought him back to the present. Thatz had his own wrist to Rath's forehead. The dark haired young man blushed swatting at the red head lightly. The earth knight grinned, "Glad to see you awake, Rune and I have something to tell you."  
  
Inching to the side Rath got a perfect view of the loving gaze between his two love interests. That made him overjoyed and depressed at the same time. In perfect harmony the two turned to look at him and said, "We love you Rath."  
  
Rath froze. It couldn't be true. It had to be some weird dream or something. The fire knight took the rest of his tea in one gulp and as it hit the back of his throat he recognized the mellow flavor that was not in the tea Kharl offered earlier. It was an ingredient in aphrodisiacs and temporary love potions.  
  
The joy fell leaving hate and depression. Hate for Kharl's constant manipulations and depression over the proof that the confession wasn't true.  
  
Rath smiled sadly into green and blue eyes. Reaching out he pulled them both close.   
  
"What's wrong?" Rune asked with a hint of sadness and confusion in his eyes.   
  
The fire knight felt himself shaking and the reason didn't matter. Kharl had probably figured he needed a little 'help' with the 'cure'. Well damn that feather haired freak! He would do it, but only with their complete and sober consent. If later they opted for the potion then so be it. But not now, not like this. It was practically rape. "Nothing, it's just so overwhelming. I don't know what to say."  
  
"I know what you mean." Thatz smiled, "Dreams like this don't come true every day," and the red head kissed the side of his mouth, "but this is a whole lot better than dreams."  
  
Rath took a deep breath and instantly regretted it, their sent seemed to trigger the tea. His skin started to tingle and warm, he needed to do something before it went into full effect. "I'm still not convinced I'm not dreaming, I'm so tired," he lied.  
  
Thatz nodded, "Yea this place seems to do that to you. I'm still not sure if you came into my room and chased out a hair ball," he laughed, "and I could have sworn it was a puppy before."  
  
"Well a good nights sleep is a good thing for all of us," Rune said pulling the remaining meat buns and rice balls closer, "So I suggest we all get some, but not on an empty stomach."  
  
They ate in comfortable silence and he managed to stop them from having more tea. And as they lay down Rath nearly came to his undoing. Thatz wrapped an arm around his waist curling up against his back causing tingles of pleasure as Rune curled up facing the fire knight with his face only a breath away causing his skin to tingle in maddening anticipation.   
  
"Good night," Rune closed the distance and pecked him on the lips, "love you both," he leaned up and the fire knight could hear the earth knight get his kiss.  
  
"Love you too," Thatz said sounding sleepy already.  
  
"Same here," Rath said closing his eyes so Rune couldn't see his heart shatter. Kharl had given him his dream for a night, and in the morning he just knew it would be ripped away.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	14. Is THis Realy Helping?

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
If you have any confusions feel free to e-mail me and I will try to clear it up.  
  
And thank you all for the rewiews, I don't think I could keep going with out the support. So thank you again.  
  
Oh and I'm geting this wrapped up on Chapter 18. If you want me to write to chapter 20 you need to tell me. Okay?  
  
WARNING!! this is chapter is a tad limey. WARNING!!  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Sleep was easier said then done all the knights were feeling oddly aware of their heated skin. Particularly Rune and Thatz. And those two only joined Rath in the world of dreams much after.   
  
Thatz, in his head, was celebrating the success of finally drifting off when there was a knock at the door. Growling at the interruption and cursing the cold room he got up to answer it. After all the others were already asleep, right?  
  
Crawford stood on the other side of the door looking slightly amused. The earth knight was in no mood for pleasantries after leaving his comfy place. "What do you want this early?"  
  
The taller man winked and said, "I have a cure for you and your friend, Thatz," the ex-thief was more awake as the other continued, "A certain type of energy is in all three of you, but it is only suppose to be in Rath. The two of you have to open a channel of energy to Rath and it will flow back."  
  
"How do we do that?" he asked confused. Rune talked about energy some times, but that was all he knew.  
  
"Well there is one easy method," the blue haired man said leaning forward. Thatz stood his ground not giving this man the satisfaction of seeing him flinch. Warm breath made his neck and ear itch, "An intimate coupling between the three of you. Warm, pliant, pressing," Thatz felt the earlier heat come back with a vengeance, "clutching, gasping need."  
  
In a move that surprised even himself Thatz pushed Crawford away and kicked him to the ground in one smooth motion, "You are messed up," he hissed panting, "I hope for your sake this is just some messed up dream." And with that he slammed the door and bolted the weirdo outside.  
  
"What's going on?" Rune looked up over Rath's side blinking sleepily.  
  
"Nothing," Thatz said finally taking off his shirt. The air cooled his skin as he stretched. Sleeping was not a good thing to do angry.  
  
Rune watched him quietly for a moment then extended a sleepy hand, "Come back to bed, it's lonely with out both of you."  
  
Thatz sighed happily, how could he resist that invitation. Smiling he came over taking the outstretched hand and turning it. The red head kissed the lightly calloused palm and the delicately formed wrist.  
  
Rune giggled, "That tickles, stop it." The protest was half hearted at best, but Thatz relented anyway and kissed sleepy lips. The cooling sensation Rune inspired only server to fuel the burning within him. Breaking for air he could only hear Rune quickened breath and see blue eyes darkening like the coming of night.   
  
Thatz came to his knees on the opposite side of Rath gathering Rune in his arms lips came together with more possessive force. Rune moaned tempting the other to free his mouth to hear the rapturous sound more clearly. Thatz trailed licks and kisses down a creamy neck and the exposed collar of the elf's nightshirt. His hands trailed down to side up under the hem at a silky smooth waist. As a hand traced patterns on his bare back.   
  
"Wait, stop," Rune suddenly panted.  
  
Raining in all his self control Thatz gave one last kiss to the skin he had been devoutly enjoying and pulled back to look his love in the eyes.   
  
"Where are your hands?" the blond asked.  
  
It was a strange question but Thatz looked around to be sure. One hand was on the bare skin of Rune's side the other was on Rath's stomach? Rune seemed to see the other's confusion and continued, "I was stroking your back when I realized a shirt was only impeding one hand. And I don't think Rath would enjoy being fondled in his sleep."  
  
Thatz smiled at the blush the elf's own words caused, "Oh I don't know," he said with a playful wink, "I would like being woken up like that."  
  
Rune just shook his head and thumped his forehead lightly on Thatz's shoulder laughing, "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Sleep with me?" Thatz grinned pulling up the blankets over them.  
  
"Sounds good," Rune smiled back softly curling up again.  
  
As Thatz wrapped his arms around Rath again he was a little frustrated granted, but also grateful for what he had found. And hopefully the morning would end up more eventful.  
  
~~ Out side the door ~~  
  
Garfakcy looked at Kharl as the demon picked himself up and dusted off. "Why do you let them do that to you?"  
  
"To be honest I wasn't expecting his reaction to be that violent, but that doesn't matter. I just needed to get his blood pumping and that is exactly what I got," the alchemist smiled.  
  
The smaller man sighed, "Everything you do is for a price Kharl-sama. What do you get out of this?"  
  
"I'm correcting a miscalculation and taking part in a major event in dear Rath's life," the taller man walked past the shorter and patted him on the head, "So far it has proven to be quite entertaining."  
  
"Miscalculation Kharl-sama?" Garfakcy asked catching up with his benefactor's strides.  
  
"Remember the demon revival water I sold to Shydeman? Well I didn't quiet give him what he paid for. I made a balancing potion, as it were, for Rath." The blue haired man said turning down the hall towards his study, "My miscalculation came when Shydeman sent that foolish Jilge to carry out the task. Some how it ended up on all three of the little knights and about a good stretch of a small river. Needless to say everything in that river is dead. And the deaths of the earth and water knights are not in my plans. They have rather important roles later."  
  
Garfakcy was about to point out that he still hadn't answered the question when a smirk broke out on Kharl's face. The alchemist pulled out a notebook and started writing hastily. The smaller man sighed some times he regretted the notebook suggestion, but it was better then having Kharl complain about a perfectly good idea slipping him by.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	15. Some Dragonly Advice

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
If you have any confusions feel free to e-mail me and I will try to clear it up.  
  
And thank you all for the rewiews, I don't think I could keep going with out the support. So thank you again.  
  
Remamber this wrapped up on Chapter 18. If you want me to write to chapter 20 you need to tell me. Okay?  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Rath awoke to a pleasant warm world on his side and his stomach was being rubbed. What more could he want? Kaistern always did that when he wasn't feeling well. The fire knight hadn't opened his eyes yet, too contented to care what was around him really.   
  
A mumble from something in his arms brought his eyes open with a snap. Familiar golden sunlight filled his vision. Pulling back just a bit he came more directly into contact with a familiar pair of arms. The action pulled his short cut shirt up and Thatz's hand into direct contact with his skin. Mmmmm.. Wait bad thoughts. He needed to get out of there and think.   
  
Trying to be a clinical as possible he analyzed his situation. Rune was on his side too facing him his head tucked low. His and Thatz's legs were intertwined with his own. Thatz had both his arms firmly around Rath's waist and one of his hands were flexing unconsciously and rubbing the tortured knight's skin.   
  
Thatz had told him once that a good escape was made one step at a time. The fire knight was sure that the earth knight didn't see this kind of escape coming, but would be glad that Rath was putting the advice to use. And yes he had slept in the middle before, but he was never this entangled.   
  
Careful squirming found Rune's hands firmly attached to Rath's shit and off of Rath's body. At least the elf was still asleep, but the other's concentration was wavering. His bare back in contact with Thatz's bare chest made his heart quicken. Another squirm slid that beautifully lined skin against his own deliciously. He froze. He did not need to make this more difficult them it already was. Closing his eyes he concentrated on slowing his fluttering heart. If he had to he would just go back to sleep or something.   
  
Just as it was starting to work a something brushed against his nipple. Rubies snapped open the second time that morning. Rune's hands had apparently found the shirt lacking because one hand was straying towards the fire knight. It groped at the air lightly and Rath was to entranced by just how cute the seen was to do anything. The fine pale hand drifted just over his skin, an ethereal cool razing goose bumps in its wake. Slowly a thumb brushed the hardening nipple again as the palm came to rest over the dark haired knight's heart.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rune mumbled opening his sleepy eyes. Half alert the elf looked around for a cause and seeing a lack of one, pressed and rubbed his face into Rath's chest until a long sensitive ear touched the warmer skin.  
  
"Calm down," the blond instructed taking one of Rath's hands into his own, "Now take a deep breath through your nose."  
  
Rune had done this a few times when Rath wasn't feeling well. Taking a deep breath his mind calmed with the flood of a cool moist feeling that spread from his lungs.  
  
Opening eyes he didn't remember closing the fire knight was drowned in sparkling blue pools. A soft kiss was planted at the end of his nose. Blinking he twitched his nose.  
  
"You are too nervous my love," Rune said smiling, "and if you ever want Thatz up before noon you know we need to find something to eat."  
  
With a wink he slipped his legs free and stood, mid-step the elf paused realizing he still had the fire knight's shirt. He blushed and folded it neatly putting it on the back of a chair.  
  
"That's not fair," Rath mumbled.  
  
"What?" Rune turned from where he crouched by his travel bag.  
  
"I've been trying to free myself for a while and you just slip free?" the duel haired boy crossed his arms pouting, "It's not fair."  
  
The elf smiled at the picture before him. Tan lined skin wrapped around pale, and Rath pouting cutely. He shook his head. "I know this may be a bit much for you Rath. When I came to the realization I tried to run too. Thatz wouldn't let me run from him or myself and now it's your turn. Just promise me something and I'll help you out of there."  
  
Rath tilted his head, "What is it?"  
  
"I want you to think," Rune said, "about love and about us. Thatz and I love you and we will continue to back you up 210 % what ever you decide. We want you to be happy. Just don't push us completely out of your life okay?"  
  
Rath's pout smoothed into innocent attention and finally a nod, "Yes, I promise but I can't guarantee my answer."  
  
The water knight nodded, "Of course not."  
  
"Now could you get me out?" The fire knight asked, but Thatz's fingers started to circle his bellybutton and he quickly added, "please?"  
  
The elf walked behind the nest and cuddled in behind Thatz. Extending his arm above the others, the blond interlaced their fingers pulling the collection up. Rath practically sprang up squirming his legs free. He quickly grabbed his shirt from the chair and pulled it over his head as he when to the door. Rune's voice gave him pause as he opened the door bolt, "Will you join us for breakfast?"  
  
The dark haired boy turned to give him a smile, "Wouldn't miss it."  
  
Once the door was closed Rune kissed Thatz's cheek and took the quiet opportunity to map the red head's features.  
  
Rath didn't go far, just back to the cubby at the end of the hall. The fire knight drew out his small dragon. It immediately pulled out a little card, "Is it time to eat yet?"  
  
"No," Rath said simply trying to find a way to phrase his question. Asking for advice was not normal for him, but he was so confused he was willing to try anything.  
  
Fire noticed Rath's focus and pulled up a new card, "Are you okay?"  
  
Rath nodded, "I just need to talk to someone I guess."  
  
Fire's next card was covered with question marks.  
  
"This is serious okay?" the young man stressed, "I need some advice."  
  
A new card, "What did Rune say?"  
  
Rath sighed, "I can't ask him when it is about him."   
  
Fire paused a moment before pulling up his next one, "And Thatz?"  
  
Turning red in embarrassment he put his face in his hands, "It's about him too."  
  
The dragon patted Rath's hand with his small paw. When the youth finally looked up Fire's card read, "Do ahead and tell me."  
  
"I care about them and they care about me," Rath started, "And I never what to see them hurt," Fire nodded during the pause, "But I'm afraid I might hurt them. I don't know how, but I know something is wrong with me."  
  
"Would you go even if it made them sad master?" Fire asked.  
  
"To save them even the tiniest bit of suffering? Yes, with out hesitation," Rath trailed off looking down the hall.  
  
"But what is really wrong?" Fire carefully waved the card.  
  
"Kharl says to save them this time, I have to violate them," cam his whisper.  
  
"VIOLATE!!??" Fire was staring shell-shocked.  
  
Rath nodded mutely ashamed that he couldn't think of a way out of this.   
  
A white card waved back and forth so fast he couldn't read it. The dark haired young man had to grab the little scaly arm to stop the motion. "WHY!?"  
  
Rath gave the little dragon all the details and before he could dwell on the sins involved Fire his its knight with the next card. "Talk to Rune!"  
  
"But?" The knight tried to object a sequence of cards were shoved in his face.  
  
"Just the energy part dummy," "Not weird cures." "Do it now!" Fire emphasized this by jumping on the young man's shoulder and pushing at his cheek towards Thatz's room.  
  
"Fine I'll," Rath paused as the door he had been watching over opened. Rune stepped out in a stately manor followed by a yawning Thatz, both were dressed for the day. He smiled slightly as they approached him and after putting Fire back, motioned for them to follow. In the adjoining hall the fire knight had seen the servants taking trays of food in.  
  
As they turned into the hall Thatz stopped and sniffed the air. Something must have agreed with his appetite because Thatz's stomach decided it was mistreated and voicing it.  
  
Rath laughed. Thatz would never change.  
  
The bustling room was not much bigger then Thatz's room and was dominated by a rectangular table pilled with covered serving trays. Kharl stood at the head of the table and with a wide sweeping gesture of his arms he said, "Breakfast anyone? We have a busy day today."  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	16. Tests And Talking

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
If you have any confusions feel free to e-mail me and I will try to clear it up.  
  
And thank you all for the rewiews, I don't think I could keep going with out the support. So thank you again.  
  
Remember this will wrapp in Chapter 18. If you want me to write to chapter 20 you need to tell me. Okay?  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Rune was going to sit by Crawford, but Rath pulled out a chair just one away and smiled invitingly, "Here you are Rune." The elf smiled, how could he refuse that invitation.   
  
Thatz was already in a chair in the middle of the table, and had somehow acquired a plate full of waffles swimming in butter and peach syrup and a tankard of milk.   
  
The water knight on the other hand kept his hands in his lap as he looked at the table's contents. As the last of the covers where removed there were several breakfast meats, many types of syrups to go with pancakes and waffles, a pile of fruit and pitchers of milk and juice. "Crawford-san you didn't need to go to all this trouble," Rune said.  
  
"No trouble at all," their host waved it off, "Eat up there is plenty."  
  
The elf noticed that Rath wasn't reaching for anything and made up a small plate for him incase Thatz did eat it all. So with the happy humming of his red haired love on one side Rune listened to his other love talk to their host.  
  
"So 'Crawford' what is happening today?" Rath asked almost venomously.  
  
The taller man didn't seem to notice, "After were finished here I need a few samples and then and endurance test," he sipped his juice, "Just jogging on a device I made and Lunch them I have to study the results while you three will most likely sleeping."  
  
Rune swallowed the grape he had been chewing, dabbed his chin and asked, "Three? But I thought Rath was fine." He looked to his hope to be life mate, "Are you okay?"  
  
"He is fine Rune, but I have never worked on Dragon Knight before and so I need to know what is a healthy normal," the healer explained.  
  
The elf nodded sliding the made up plate in Rath's line of sight as he glared at the tabletop. The duel haired boy blinked and looked over at Rune. He was probably going to object but when he opened his mouth Rune replaced his words with a piece of pair. "Eat," he said simply. Rath sighed, but followed the instructions. Honestly the boy neglected himself far too much.   
  
~~ In the lab ~~  
  
The tests Thatz had only marginally heard about where not as bad as he thought so far. A hair clipping, a scrape of skin from his foot, but when the feather haired man brought out a needle the ex-thief paled.   
  
"Now I just need a little blood and we'll be done," Crawford said cheerily brandishing the syringe.  
  
"No way!" Thatz said climbing up on the back of the chair he had been in. Luckily it was bolted to the floor so it didn't tip.   
  
"Come now Thatz-san," the taller man said reasonably, "I need a blood sample to help me find the source of the problem."  
  
Like a cat he sprang and leapt onto the back of Rath's chair. It wobbled dangerously but held. "Not with that thing. It's the size of a troll arrow it'll cut my arm off," the red head said with conviction, "use a knife of something."  
  
"The blood needs to be clean you big baby," Rath finally spoke prying the frightened young man off the back to the chair and setting him down in his lap. Thatz was burning red in embarrassment and hid his face in Rath's shirt. Rath patted his head soothingly as he whispers in the other's ear, "I promise it will only hurt a little and it will all be over. Just a little prick. Here let me help you."   
  
The warm shivers the fire knight's breath caused made what ever was going to happen worth it. The darker haired knight snaked his arm over the back of the other's same. In a slow constant motion he intertwines their fingers and pulls Thatz's arm back and turning it to expose the inner elbow. The earth knight tightened the rest of his body clamping his eyes shut. Expecting lancing pain at any moment he was unprepared for the hum. Rath was humming almost too faint to hear, but with Thatz's ear pressed up against his neck he felt it more than heard it. It was wonderful, indescribable and over to soon. He nearly whimpered when it was over, oh and the whole needle thing was over too. The red head realized holding a bandage to his arm mechanically.   
  
The rest of the tests passed like a dream for the earth knight who wanted nothing more than to be held and hear that humming again. Could Rune hum?  
  
Rath was near the end of his rope by lunch. He had to act like the good little patient and friend to the psychotic alchemist so that Rune and Thatz would not be tipped off. The alchemist never board himself by using the same trick twice. Particularly if it failed, so food and drink was about as safe as it was going to be in this place.   
  
Now thankfully they were going to be left to their own devices so instead of a group meal the fire knight had it brought to their room. The dark haired young men swore if he saw that smirking know-it-all face in the next few hours he would have no control and strangle the man to death. Plus he could finally have that talk with Rune that he had promised Fire.  
  
Rune sighed in relief when he was finally able to settle back into the nest Thatz and himself had built. The red head sat beside him just as tired and they smiled to each other as Rath and one of the servants set trays of food and drink beside them. "Thank you," Rune said as the matronly servant was leaving. She didn't even blink in response as she left. The elf frowned. That had been the forth person that had acted that way. But before his thoughts could continue to far the sent of a freshly pealed orange caught his stomach's attention.  
  
A bit of rose touched his cheeks at Thatz's laugh. The ex-thief held up a slice of orange, "Would you like some of my fruit little elf?" he purred.  
  
Indeed the bowl of fruits was behind the other and Thatz sat back enjoying his position of power. He knew well that at least half of an elf's diet came fresh from green and growing things, and that Rune had a weakness for citrus. Normally the water knight would have been a little frustrated at the other's playful smirk. But thankfully things change and Thatz's own words were proof of that. Rune had never had 'my' 'mine' of any of that used in reference to him like this. And he liked it. Shifting to stretch out beside the earth knight the elf said, "Yes please," as if he was discussing the weather.  
  
From a laying position the red head pounced him and was tickled to the point of breathlessness. As the last giggles subsided Rune found himself laying back on Thatz's chest and a piece of orange pressed to his lips. He could defiantly eat like this. Taking the piece his tongue flicked out to taste the fingers it came from. Mmmming happily Rune took the next piece with his own fingers and offered it to Rath who still had not come into the nest for some reason.   
  
"Orange Rath?" Rune was careful in his choice of words. The third had not quite opened up to the possible relationship.   
  
Shaking himself out of what ever spell the fire knight had fallen into his face set into a serious cast. "Rune I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure," Rune said forgetting the fruit and sitting up. The red-eyed youth looked uncertain for a moment and he added, "You can ask me anything. You know that right?"  
  
Taking a deep breath Rath looked at his feet at began, "Kar.. Crawford told me what is wrong and what he thinks the cure is."  
  
"What is it?" Thatz said sitting up also, obviously eager to be well and out of here.  
  
"I'd rather not say," the fire knight mumbled turning red. Shaking his head he added with more confidence, "I'm not sure it's the only cure any way."  
  
"Well," Rune said hesitantly, "Perhaps if you tell us his findings, we might be able to come up with alternatives." Like a flipping a switch Rath was eager and nodding. "But we need all the information you have okay?" he cautioned.  
  
The dark haired one nodded more seriously and started again, "You know how races and even brothers may have different energy right? Well something happened and an incompatible energy was put into your systems. I already have this type of energy," he paused looking uncertain again and blushing.  
  
Rune wasn't quite sure where this was going so he opted for a safe question, "What type of energy is it?"  
  
"I don't know. That's all he told me," Rath said a little to quickly and at a more sedate pace he added, "He said the best cure is to transfer the energy to me and you'll be safe."  
  
"Well how do we do that?" Thatz asked and Rune understood 'the cure' Rath was told and his face went scarlet. Oh the possibilities. But Rath was obviously uncomfortable with it and with that came a hormone versus mind controversy. But the last thing Rune wanted was for Rath to come to them in some demented sense of self-sacrifice.  
  
Clearing his throat the blond spoke from his own knowledge of life's energy. "It is a little difficult since the two of you do not meditate. But if we form a meditation ring and if Crawford-san's theory holds, we should be fine bye the end of the week."  
  
"The end of the week?" the red head whined, "Isn't there a faster way?"  
  
"No," Rune and Rath said at the same time.  
  
Thatz held up his hands in surrender, "Okay okay, just asking. I don't want to be here longer than I have to."  
  
"Well then we'll just have to start tonight, right Rune?" Rath said with his usual happy energy.  
  
The water knight smiled, grateful to see that energy back, "Absolutely but first fill up, you two you might not have enough energy to eat later."  
  
The remaining food was made short work of as Rune ran various group meditation techniques through his head.   
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	17. This Is Harder Than It Looks

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
If you have any confusions feel free to e-mail me and I will try to clear it up.  
  
And thank you all for the rewiews, I don't think I could keep going with out the support. So thank you again.  
  
Remember this will wrapp in Chapter 18. If you want me to write to chapter 20 you need to tell me. Okay?  
  
Okay we are nearing it people.  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The Dragon Knight of Earth sat as Rune had instructed. Cross-legged with one knee touching each of the other knight's making a triangle. Their arms extended to lightly grasp each other's hands forming a second triangle. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be feeling anything yet so as the red head waited for the blond to start the next step he pondered why the other two had turned positively pink at the thought of a faster cure.  
  
"Now," his thoughts paused at Rune's word, "Meditation is about centering yourself and your place in nature by freely sharing your life with everything around you. Group meditation is rather advanced and requires quite a bit of concentration and even more so for what we are trying to accomplish. We need to synchronize ourselves so as to allow our energy to intermingle freely." The blue-eyed knight looked at them each in turn, "Match your breath with mine. Match your beating heart with mine. Clear your thoughts and let me guide you."  
  
Thatz wasn't sure when he had closed his eyes, but now he felt a bone fire to one side and a tranquil spring to the other the waters darker and colder then he was sure they should be. Both seemed to call to him but he could not move to either. He felt like his body was made of stone, heavy and immobile. Suddenly the tranquil pond raged up flooding around him. He couldn't breath, it seeming to pull at him.   
  
Suddenly the green eyed young man was gasping staring at the ceiling of his temporary room. The heaving breaths of those beside him told him he was not the only one.   
  
"Thatz are you okay?" Rune gasped.  
  
"Yea. How about you Rath?" he managed.  
  
"Not bad for a first try, I think," the fire knight said sitting up into the earth knight's field of vision.  
  
"What happened?" Thatz asked glancing to the embers that remained of a once good fire.  
  
"We did not synchronize. Rath was starting to but I pushed a little to much at you and the whole thing blew up in my face," Rune said pulling them both into a hug. Rath fought to a moment but settled down. After all it was warmer this way.   
  
It took a few minutes for Rath to be allowed free of the others' arms, but only to restart the fire. Rune asked them both what they had felt and seen. Rath had seen a majestic dark mountain and a wrongly frozen ocean. He had been able to flow with the ocean a little, but had no idea about what to do about the mountain.   
  
The blond knight had seen a marble statue of Thatz with dark cracks and a flaming black and violet likeness of Rath. To him the flaming likeness took a few steps toward him holding out its arms in invitation but the marble statue didn't so much a blink. Rune reached out to find his arm made of swirling water and instead of going slowly over to the other he found Thatz held tightly in his liquid arms.  
  
"So what went wrong?" Thatz asked after giving Rune a little time to think. Now the red head was brushing Rath's hair very pleased that he had talking the red-eyed youth into it.  
  
"Well the problem is not concentration or we would not all be able to see each other as separate entities. The problem is synchronizing. Unless you are use to wilding magic it will not come easy, but I have another way to do it," he paused to keep from laughing as Thatz showed him a bit of braided black hair, and started on another one, "Are you both up to trying again or in the morning?"  
  
"Count me in it if means leaving this place even a day earlier," Thatz raised his hand excitedly.  
  
Rath looked back at him suspiciously razing hand to run it through his hair. The red head grabbed it and held the hand up, "He's in too, right Rath?"  
  
Rath sighed defeated possibly knowing Thatz had done something to his hair and said, "Yea."  
  
"Okay," Rune said situating himself to kneel in the middle of the nest then motioned the others over, "Rath come behind me Thatz here in front of me." As they came to kneel where he indicated he explained, "In order to synchronize better we need more physical connection, see?" He took Thatz's hand and placed in over his heart.  
  
Thatz got a silly smile but nodded. "Now lay down with me, it will be easier if we are comfortable." As they did Rath's arms came around the elf's waist almost out of reflex. Carefully he pulled his green-eyed lover to him cradling the red head to his chest. Rune was hardly in the middle, and relished it. "Listen to my heart, feel my breath, be one with me," he whispered.  
  
This time Rune found himself in a dark weightless place. He could feel the others just out of his perception. But instead of pushing to meet them he decided to pull. Raising his voice to the temporal plane he sang.   
  
Rath stood on the shore and the foot of the mysterious mountain and the shore of the frozen ocean. He knew it was not suppose to be like this, but he didn't know how it was suppose to look. So how could he fix it? Then a voice on the wind caught his attention. It was singing a song he remembered from what seemed like long ago. Sure of the source he headed down the beach.   
  
Thatz looked back and forth between the pond and the fire relived that he could finally move in this strange place. If you could call it that. But now that he could move what was he suppose to do? Then a sound floated over to him. It was singing, but it was the same song Rath had been humming. It was coming from the pond. Had they synchronized? Well that made things easier. Moving as quickly as this place allowed him he headed for the pond.  
  
As Rune sang he felt something lift from him. His heart was lighter, but he was getting tiered and he could feel the exhaustion of the other two. Slowly and carefully he changed the words and pulled them all into a deep sleep.  
  
The next few days progressed similarly. And slowly Rune and Thatz felt their health returning. Thatz brought this up one lunch when Crawford had excused himself early.   
  
"I'm just saying we don't need the creepy guy and his castle. The group meditation is working great, and it can be done anywhere right?" the red head asked pilling cheese and ham on a large roll.  
  
Rune looked down at the table, "But he seems so upset every time we mention it. And he has been trying so hard. It's rude to leave so abruptly."  
  
"Rude or not we are due back at the in Darqueen in 14 days if we stay we might not make it. Right Rath?" the earth knight tried again. Rath shrugged noncommittally so Thatz continued on his own, "You know the Lord. Unless we get at least in contact with him he do something. Hell he might even send Tetheus after us. I don't know about you but that guy scars me sometimes, walkin all stiff and formal then appearin out of know where."  
  
Rune looked torn and Thatz pushed a little more, "We could be free of the zombie like serpents, wired endurance tests and," he leaned close to whisper in the elf's sensitive ear, "just the three of us alone in miles of woodland. Anything could happen." At the resulting blush the green-eyed youth knew he had won. "I'll even tell the tall guy my self okay?" he volunteered.   
  
The blond had put a hand over his cheek so his blush was less obvious. It was just too adorable so Thatz leaned back over and gave a peck to the cheek that was exposed between thin fingers. Suddenly Rune sat up strait a look of unpleasant understanding on his face.  
  
"Rath?" the water knight said strangely quiet and level, "How long have you known Crawford-san?"  
  
The fire knight frowned in thought, "A while I guess. Why?"  
  
Confused Thatz waited a moment before asking, "What difference dose that make?"  
  
"Thatz could you get me my shall I'm a bit chilly," Rune said smiling like everything was normal, but Thatz knew differently.   
  
"Sure," the earth knight nodded understandingly. Rune would tell him what was up when he was ready.  
  
Still as he backtracked to their room he couldn't help but wonder what he had missed. Thatz was so caught up in his thoughts that when he slipped on something all he could do was squeak before his tailbone met the stone. Muttering and rubbing his bruised backside he looked back to the cause. There looking innocent was a pile of ash. Some idiot must have spilled it after cleaning a hearth. Actually thinking back he had seen a few piles over the last few days talk about sloppy workers. Curiosity always being his strong suit the ex-thief took a pinch and rubbed it between his fingers. It was sort of greasy as fluffy at the same time. He had seen this exact type of ash in only one place, with that violent midget Garfakcy. Did that mean?  
  
And suddenly he understood. They were in Kharl's castle and Rune had just figured it out. It took all his self-control to not run back down the hall and demand answers. Rath had put them in the hands and the enemy. Perhaps he didn't know or is under some wired influence. He sure hasn't been acting normal. Standing the red head continued to their room he had to play this cool after all.  
  
~~ A few moments after Thatz had left ~~  
  
Rune knew something was horribly wrong. As the meditations had progressed the vale over his senses had been steadily thinning. But the kiss Thatz had given him allowed the vale to part for the briefest moment. He had seen the trapped soles in the servants and a strange foreboding feeling from the man 'Crawford' whom he was sure now was lying. The question was why had Rath brought then into the hands of a possible mortal enemy?  
  
As soon as the door was closed behind Thatz he looked over to Rath. The dark haired knight had his head down looking positively miserable. Despite his flash of anger the elf reached out and took the other's hand to comfort him. "Rath please. What are you not telling us?"  
  
"A lot," Rath mumbled like a child waiting to be sent to his room without dinner.  
  
The elf sighed. It was no secret that Rath was keeping secrets but this one seemed an immediate problem, so he thought carefully about what to say, "Yea," he smiled, "and I have a lot I haven't told you, but this is different. There is danger in this place. I had only a brief glimpse of it. Is Thatz right? Should we leave now?"  
  
Rath refused to look at him so Rune brought up his other hand to pull the other's face to his. "I can't promise not to be mad, but I can promise to listen. Unless you don't trust me." It took a lot for the blond to add the last few words but the possibility was there.  
  
"That's not it. I'm not sure you will understand," the fire knight's voice was a strained whisper, "You'll find me disgusting and you'll take Thatz with you and," his body started to shake, "I'll have nothing again."  
  
"Words don't mean much to you I know," Rune said giving Rath a caste kiss on the cheek, "But we can talk about that later. All I need to know now is should we leave?"  
  
After a few moments Rath finally nodded. The blond stood, "then lets get Thatz and go."  
  
Suddenly a soundless scream ripped though them. Just a glance at the other confirmed it, something had happened to Thatz.   
  
Together they dashed back to their room only to find everything tossed around accept the little nest. There lay 'Crawford' contentedly watching the fire.  
  
"Kharl?" Rath nearly raged leaping forward to confront the taller man.  
  
The water knight on the other hand nearly staggered under the weight of this revelation. Rath had handed them to the tender mercies of a deranged fairy-killing alchemist. Why? And what happened to Thatz?  
  
"Now now little one don't get all upset for nothing," the feather haired man turned to look evenly at them. Quite a feet given he was laying on the floor, "I just can't simply let you three go. Remember we made a deal."  
  
A deal? Rune nearly paled, what had Rath promised for a hope of a cure?  
  
"So what is it?" Rath's voice was venom.  
  
"Nothing too extravagant, or at least it doesn't have to be," Kharl said sounding perfectly reasonable, "Find your little lost sheep before dark. The only clue is that he is on a memorable part of the castle grounds."  
  
Rath was shaking from rage but Rune found his voice, "But what if we don't find him?"  
  
The smile the elf had found so fatherly before now seemed to sinister to be believed, "Then he and you my dear Rune-chan are mine. I could defiantly use a few knew subjects for my experiments." His gaze left Rune and flicked to Rath whom was now baring a sword, "Oh and no cheating or Garfakcy will finish what he started."  
  
The fire knight slammed the three feet of magically reinforced steel home into the chest of the smirking alchemist. Before Rune could shout the body became a pile of ash and blew away in a sudden gust.   
  
Glancing to the small window Rune couldn't help but loose hope. Sunset was only hours away. "What are we going to do?" the elf asked.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	18. Oh And One Last Thing

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
If you have any confusions feel free to e-mail me and I will try to clear it up.  
  
And thank you all for the rewiews, I don't think I could keep going with out the support. So thank you again.  
  
Well here it is. As you can guess I had these others writen for the past three weeks, but my net has been down. So IF I am going to farther it will take a little time. Particularly since I am back in school.  
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Rath just stared at the slashed pillows for a moment before Rune's question sank in. He knew time was running out. That was the way the basterd always did things well he had gained at lest one helpful ability since they played this game last. Giving Rune a quick smile he sat and concentrated. Thatz was most likely unconscious and it was hard to find a mind like that. Heck he would settle for finding Garfakcy and get some answers that way.   
  
It took time to scour every place his mind could reach and he found nothing. Growing in frustration his ruby eyes snapped open. Just then Rune came into the room panting. He collapsed into a chair and blinked in surprise when Rath asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
The elf nodded catching his breath, "I searched this entire floor. Retraced all my steps. There is nothing here not even the servants."  
  
Rath nodded Rune was obviously still weak they hadn't really gone that many places. But he must have done his search at a run so he was defiantly getting better. "I don't want you to leave my sight Rune. That psycho might try for you next," the fire knight said standing. He met those blue eyes for a moment and saw so many questions and was grateful for just a nod in response.  
  
Rath took a moment to check and pack their bags so that they would be ready to do the instant they found the missing knight. This gave him a moment to think about the 'clue' and give Rune a rest.  
  
It seemed that Rune didn't want a rest for the moment he could take an unlabored breath he spoke, "Kharl was definitely speaking to you when he gave us his clue. So what for you is the most memorable part of the castle?"  
  
Rath half smiled but didn't pause in his work, "This room." He didn't get into why but when Rune and Thatz had said they loved him it was heaven and hell. If only he could believe it was true. The pair certainly seemed to be acting like their normal selves only more cuddly and the brunet would be lying if he said he didn't want to be a part of that.   
  
The red-eyed knight could nearly hear Rune blush and shake his head, "but it can't be here because Thatz isn't here." Rath nodded conceding the point but he honestly couldn't think of another place. Nowhere that was memorable at all anyway. "Rath," the strange timber in Rune's voice made the other turn to look. Ocean blue eyes shimmered with forming tears, "I can't lose him." Before the sentence was finished Rune was securely in Rath's arms, "If I lose either of you I don't know how I'll live."  
  
"You have me right here Rune," Rath nearly pleaded. He couldn't handle people crying, "and all we have to do is find Thatz. He is here somewhere. We just have to figure it out and run like mad."  
  
"I just feel so helpless without my po-wers," Rune's hold loosened and he whispered urgently, "Is there a turret high enough to see the ridge of Men? And the plant clogged moat? It was in a dream that Thatz and I had. You were standing on the parapet."  
  
Rath froze for a moment startled by this revelation then nodded giving Rune a quick squeeze before pulling back, "Yea, I know this place. Come on we don't have much time left."  
  
Grabbing their bags and Rune's wrist he took off. Retracing his steps took longer then he thought. By the time they were mounting the tower stairs the sun was a hair from the horizon. Rune collapsed half way up and the fire knight didn't wait for the pleas to be left. He picked up the elf shifted the bags and ran full tilt.   
  
At the top the turret looked just as empty the first time Rath had come. Setting Rune down by the outer wall he scoured the place for any sighs of activity. Rune's gasp drew his attention back to the elf. The water knight was looking over the edge so Rath raced beside him and looked down.   
  
There on the sharp rocks below lay Thatz. From this distance he couldn't see if the red head was breathing, but that was almost secondary. Glossy green webbed hands where reaching out to the prone form. They seemed hesitant because of the sun. Rath didn't need to look over to see it darkening around them. There was no way he could get down there in time unless he jumped. Tossing the bags to the side the fire night jumped onto the rampart when a shout ripped through the silent landscape.   
  
Rune was horror struck for a moment reliving what he had seen here last. Then he was in the present and he was to late and those kappa were going to take Thatz and pull him to his death. The instant a slimy green finger brushed Thatz boot something snapped. Shouting he hurled his will into the water. Nothing of the seas or streams would harm those he loved. Not a chance in hell. The murky water churned angrily swelling and spreading over the red head for a moment before becoming a pillar pushing his love to him.  
  
As it drew nearer he was running out of both power and surface water. "Come on," Rath's voice broke into the chouse of his strained mind, "You can do this, we almost have him just a little more." The encouragement brought with it a reassuring warmth so using the last of his power he ripped the water of the river below up to his need. Finally the pillar was high enough. With a smile on his lips darkness overcame him.  
  
Rath shielded his face as the ground erupted throwing rock and mud high enough to reach him. With the burst Rune's water column came up to just over the wall, and suddenly it was falling.   
  
Like lightning Rath had a hold on Thatz's arm. Breathing his first sigh of relief in hours the fire knight pulled the wet earth knight to him. He put Thatz next to the exhausted Rune a called out fire full sized.   
  
Fire complained for a moment about having such a small place to perch and was content to fly them miles from this place. And as the castle vanished behind a mountain Rath knew it had been to easy but he was not about to go back.  
  
~~ On the second tower ~~  
  
Garfakcy watch the little show with his benefactor but waited until the fire dragon was gone before asking, "Why did you let them do Kharl-sama?"   
  
The taller man smiled at the horizon for so long the smaller wondered if he was going to get an answer, "It is actually quite simple Garfakcy. We had made an agreement and I had gotten most of what I wanted."  
  
"But wouldn't this give them a happy ending or something," the younger man asked almost pouting.  
  
"Only if this was the ending," the feather haired man gave him a smile before retuning inside, "No my dear friend this is far from their ending."  
  
~~ The End? ~~  
  
Well it can be if you want it that way.   
  
And thanks again for everyones' support. ^-^ Even in the face of my spelling ^-^ 


	19. Is It Over Yet?

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
Okay I'm going to 20 and thanks to support I will try a lemon seen, but that is in the next chapter. I will clearly lable it so If you want to miss that part but finish the stroy you won't miss a thing. Except maybe some pillow talk.  
  
Thaks again and these last chapters are just for you.   
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Fire set down gently in a grove before it got to black to do so. The encroaching clouds obscured the moon making it near pitch black.   
  
Rath had checked over his companions during the flight with what light he had. Thatz was under a simple sleep spell with a few bruises and scrapes while Rune was just exhausted. It was far too late to leave them alone long enough just to get firewood. So he carefully laid the other knights on the cool ground as Fire curled up on his side like he would around a clutch of eggs. In the hollow he spread their bedding and then the others. Now that it appeared that they were free the fire knight was taking no further chances with his treasured ones' health. Slipping between them like silk Fire and himself produced more then enough heat to keep his little dragons warm.  
  
His? He pondered looking out into the surrounding darkness. With no intention to sleep he let the thought continue. Well they were HIS teammates and HIS fellow dragon knights, but it wasn't the same 'his'. It was more of an ownership thing. And the one thing he admired above all else about the dragons and elves was that no one owned any other person. Demons and humans like them owned people.   
  
From with in his pit of self-loathing Rath almost missed a tiny part of his brain that said he was wrong. This made him pause. How could he be wrong? This thought circled until morning.  
  
~~ At Dawn ~~  
  
Thatz awoke with a start. Looking around he nearly panicked. Where was he what happened to the ash-pitching henchman? Then noticing Rune asleep beside him and a large red tail curled over one of his legs, the earth knight relaxed.   
  
He may not remember exactly what happened, but at least everything appeared safe enough now. A light footfall drew the ex-thief's attention over to Rath as he came into the small clearing with a bundle of wood in one arm and a huge rabbit in the other.   
  
Rath glanced over with his usual smile and said, "Finally awake huh? I didn't think you would stir until I got cooking."  
  
The red head nearly turned a green as his eyes at the thought, "No Rath let me do it," and Rath's bemused look he added, "I haven't cooked in days. I don't want to get out of practice," the other knight nodded still looking a little crushed so he continued. The last thing he wanted to do was make the poor guy sad, "I'll need you to help of coarse." The smile returned and Thatz smiled back.  
  
The earth knight searched for good roots and some previsions from their packs while Rath skinned the rabbit and started some water over a fire for tea and coffee.   
  
A thick stew was on the menu for breakfast given that Thatz didn't have much strength to nearly teach Rath a more complicated dish. As it started to bubble the red head remember the reason he had been apart from the others before his missing time.   
  
"So when were you going to tell me?" he asked trying not to feel rejected.  
  
"Tell you what?" Rath asked innocently, "Oh, well Crawford wasn't the nice guy I thought he was and you got nabbed. We barely got to you in time and Rune used up what energy he had making the most impressive pillar of water I have ever seen," Rath then went into exited blow-by-blow action of the previous day.   
  
At the end a haunted look entered his ruby eyes, " I thought we had lost you for a while there." As tears started to form Thatz moved beside him and took Rath into his arms. Tears did not fall but dry sobs still racked the slender frame.   
  
Thatz held him silently being a rock for the other to cling to. After a few minutes as the sobs lessened the earth knight allowed himself to react to the other's pain knowing his words would be heard, "You two constantly amaze me how stupid you can be."  
  
Red eyes looked at him confused and green clarified, "Once you knew it was that sick alchemist you should have left. Especially with Rune as weak as he is," Thatz's words became more aggressive then he wanted so he took a breath and continued in a whisper, "The last thing I would want would be for you guys to get killed just for the remote possibility that I was alive. What if the jerk was lying? What would you have done then?" Rath looked down chastised. Thatz though pushed his face up by the chin to look at the beauty of the other as he finished, "If you or Rune had died for me I would make sure I was dead so I could come and kick your ass." He grinned making Rath chuckle.  
  
The Dragon Knight of Earth pulled the other close again and Rath went stiff. Thatz relished the closeness and the smell of his dark haired interest. After a few moments the fire knight relaxed and Thatz saw his opportunity, "I could never imagine not having you around you know?" he whispered. He placed a kiss on the soft neck within his reach.   
  
Rath jumped slightly at the contact more and more at war with the demon-like feelings that were flooding over him with each breath. A kiss right below his ear nearly had him purring, "Don't," the red eyed knight finally gave, "Please don't Thatz."  
  
A light nip on his earlobe turned his steaming blood to magma and nothing could stop his moan. "Don't what Rath," Thatz asked his voice deep and warm against Rath's ear, "Don't stop? Don't continue? I'm not a psychic you know."  
  
Thankfully Thatz pulled back slightly giving Rath room to collect his thoughts. "I can't," he managed to get out. His mind didn't seem to what to listen to him.  
  
"Can't what Rath? Rune and I love you so much it hurts to be in this limbo you put us," the green eyed youth nearly pleaded, "If you don't love us like this it's fine. If you're already involved say so. We'll stay your friends at your side. Just tell us okay?" Thatz tucked his head under Rath's and seemed to wait.  
  
Rune opened his eyes to see Thatz curled up to Rath hiding his face. Uncertain he looked around. It felt a lot like that dream that Thatz shared with him nearly a week ago. As his blue gaze traveled he gasped. There lay himself with Fire curled protectively around him. Was he dead?   
  
Oh on. He must have used up all of his energy to save Thatz. Rune knew the mind of his red haired love. He would blame himself and with Rath still as confused as he was they do might do something stupid.  
  
Being non-corporeal Rune went to the huddled pair to hug them as best he could. "Don't worry," he said softly, "I may not be with you all the time now, but I'm sure I can stop by now an again to see you."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rath said his voice nearly monotone, "but.." He was interrupted by Fire's whine. The trio looked over to the large red dragon who was nudging Rune's body. "What?" Rath said more to himself pulling back from Thatz as Fire rubbed his head against the still form more urgently, "Something's wrong with Rune."  
  
The two solid knights rush over as the phantom knight sat back on his heels even more confused then before.   
  
"Hey buddy?" Thatz said looking down upon the still face. Not even a twitch. "Hey love you have to wake up," the red head slapped the blond's pale cheeks lightly. Still there was no response.   
  
"Move Thatz, we have to find you what's going on," Rath laid the body out flat and placed his head on the still form's chest.   
  
From the angle Rune couldn't tell if his own chest is rising and falling, but it shouldn't be. Right? Unless something else was going on.   
  
"His breathing is too slow," Thatz said after watching a moment.  
  
"So is his heart," Rath said pulling back.  
  
"But he just wore himself out right?" the ex-thief tried to reason.  
  
"That idiot," Rath hissed and started undoing his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" Thatz said blushing. Rune blushing too seeing the sculpted muscles work in swift defined movement.  
  
"All that balancing we did means squat when his own body doesn't have the energy to wake up," he stripped off Rune's top and under shirt, "I need to give him at lest enough to pull him back."  
  
"I can do that?" Thatz said starting on his own shirt when Rath stopped his finders by covering them with his own.  
  
More softly the fire knight said, "You may think it but you don't have enough energy. I'd just end up having to work on both of you."  
  
"There has got to be something I can do," Thatz said nearly desperate.  
  
Rudy eyes gazed deep into emerald, "There is. Rune and I will need to build our strength as quickly as possible and food will help immensely."   
  
Thatz grinned, "You haven't had rabbit stew until you've had MY rabbit stew. And," the street rat pulled the fire knight in for a searing kiss, "be careful losing one of you is unthinkable, both would kill me."  
  
Rath and Rune both blinked as color rose in their cheeks. Shaking his head the dark haired knight lay beside the blond and pulled their bodies together. The elf's blush increased 100 fold when Rath slowly and carefully placed their lips together. His limp body did not respond but he wanted to. Oh how he wanted to.   
  
"Come back," Rath whispered pulling back and cradling the limp form.   
  
"I don't want to leave," Rune said at a loss. What was he to do?  
  
With another long kiss the fire knight looked frustrated, "Come on Rune you can beat this."  
  
"How?" growing frustrated the elf was nearly in tears.  
  
"You can do it you have to try," Rath was shaking the still body nearly yelling, "if not for me then for Thatz."  
  
As their lips sealed once again the water knight had gone from tears of helplessness to tears of rage, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO. I AM NOT LEAVING EATHER OF YOU!"  
  
Suddenly a flame seemed to ignite in his very core and his skin tingled and burned with a phantom touch. And he was kissing. Mmmm he was kissing Rath. That unmistakable spice and dark fire feeling filled his mouth.   
  
As the dark haired knight pulled back the blond knight remembered his rage and slapped him. Red eyes were startled then smiled. Rune fumed, "How dare you think I would leave. No hell beast or Nadil spawned creature could drive me away."  
  
"It got you back didn't it?" Rath said lightly rubbing his cheek.  
  
"What?" the water knight paused.  
  
"You used up so much of your own energy that you were sort of forced out of your body," the fire knight explained, "You needed to want to come back with your whole being or it wouldn't have worked." The last bit came out as a near whisper.  
  
As the rage subsided exhaustion took its place. Laying back Rune fought off the urge to sleep when a bowl of heavenly smelling stew was waved in front of his nose.  
  
Thatz had been as patient as possible through the pleading and the shaking. He was quite proud that he had only mutilated one metal ladle in a tense grip. But Rune was back and that was defiantly the most important part, as the pair sat back on the bedding he passed around warm bowls. Rune got a light kiss to go with his. And a light pat on the head was as far as he was certain he could congratulate Rath.   
  
Rune looked sadly at his breakfast, "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just to tired to eat."  
  
"You are going to eat Rune," Rath nearly ordered, "And then we are going through another meditation."  
  
"But I don't have near that much energy," the elf protested, "I can barely hold my eyes open."  
  
"You don't have enough energy to prevent you from being forced out again," Rath countered.  
  
The red head had been eating silently listening to the 'discussion' when something accrued to him. "What about that other cure?" Thatz said cutting off Rune. Once he saw that he had their attention he continued, "You said it was faster right?"  
  
"No," Rath said simply.  
  
"Well it can't be slower man. This way Rune can get some rest sooner," Thatz reasoned. When Rath didn't immediately object again he forged ahead, "We can finally get this thing off our back for good. I don't know about you, but I don't want to run into that creepy duo again in this condition."  
  
Rune and Rath were a study in opposites. One red as a tomato the other white as a ghost.   
  
"You don't know what your asking," the fire knight's voice was a strained whisper as he put aside his bowl to drop his face in his hands.  
  
"Yes we do." Rune said reaching out with a free hand to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.   
  
"No," Rath continued to refuse, "If we do it. I could loose control. I nearly lost it helping you."  
  
Thatz felt a little out of the loop but sat closer to Rath in silent support.  
  
Rune's smile was golden and soft, "That is the point. To lose yourself in love."  
  
"But it wouldn't be love," Rath sounded depressed and disgusted, "Part of me feels like I should own you. Lock you away so only I could see you. Part of me wants to run," his voice trailed off.  
  
"Why?" the water knight asked softly. At the silence the slim hand on Rath's shoulder slipped down tilting his chin up. As ruby met sapphire he asked again, "Why do you want to run?"  
  
Tears shimmering unspilt as the fire knight whispered brokenly, "I don't want to be a demon."  
  
"Hey," Thatz said finally seeing something he could do, "you think only demons own people?" At Rath's nod Thatz hugged him careful of the soup bowl, "Am I a demon?" he asked. The dark haired knight looked horrified even at the idea so the red head continued, "Well I want to do the same thing," he whispered conspiratorially, "I have wanted the two of you in a tower far from prying eyes for a long time."  
  
"A tower?" the elf questioned.  
  
"Hell yea, where else I can dress you guys up in all sorts of revealing cloths without anyone else starin?" the ex-thief asked, "Or you can be naked," he laughed at the incredulous expression the other's face along with quite a bit of red.   
  
Rune was twice as red as he was before, but laughed lightly, "I have similar feelings. You both already have my heart and my soul. I belong to you," he pulled himself closer and kissed Rath's nose, "and you," he pulled Thatz close for the same small kiss. Feeling Rath near distress Rune shook his head, "Demons own through selfish desires without care to those it effects. But since I love Thatz, he could lock me in that tower if it made him happy because I want to see him happy."  
  
"Yea," Thatz nodded, "I've got myself one hunky elf, but he owns one dashing thief."  
  
"And modest too," Rath finally smiled.   
  
"Well no one it truly perfect," Thatz shrugged, "so is the cure what I think it is or are we completely off topic?" The red head wiggled his eyebrows then leaned forward rubbing his cheek to the dark haired other and nipping the temping lobe lightly. In a deep whisper he added, "I don't know about you but I could use this 'cure' for the rest of my life." He felt Rath shiver as the earth knight pulled back to engage Rune in a hungry kiss.   
  
Hearing a moan from the uninvolved party the two pulled apart and Rune's eyes were darkening as he spoke, "We are offering you a life with us if you will have us."  
  
Rath smiled sadly, "If I grab this chance, I'm not going to let go."  
  
In unison Rune and Thatz came to each of his sides and left a trail of kissed from cheek to ear and said, "We don't want you to."  
  
~~ 19 of 20 ~~ 


	20. Coming Together

Hope everyone had a good Halloween. So here is a treat from me. Hope you like the flavor.  
  
WARNING: this is a YAOI fic as it maleXmale relationships and if you don't like that then buzz off.   
  
Oh and I don't own Dragon Knights I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick fantasy. Hey, at least I addmit it.  
  
20 Is here man that took forever hopeyou like it. For those who don't it is clearly labled so you can skip it and not miss a thing. Except maybe some pillow talk.  
  
Thaks again and these last chapters are just for you.   
  
Triangles can be fun  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"What can I say?" Rath sighed happily, "I love you both to much to turn you down."  
  
"That's the sprit," Thatz cheered handing him back his bowl, "now eat up. I worked hard on this and I don't want to hear any complaints during dessert."  
  
"Dessert?" Rath asked around a mouthful.  
  
"Well yea, what else do you call snacking on the two sweetest and hottest creatures in the whole of Dusis?" the red head asked innocently.  
  
Rath paused while Rune choked while Fire went back to the sword, "Wha.. what?" the elf finally cleared his windpipe.  
  
"Well you are cute enough to eat you know," Thatz said nonplussed, "now hurry up and eat we have a busy day ahead."   
  
Rune was glad the rest of the meal was consumed in silence for he was truly nervous. True he was around a few thousand years old, but he had never been in a relationship anything close to this. Actually he had never ever bothered studying up on the subject either. Tintlet had laughed at him many years ago when she had found a mate. She had called him a 'late bloomer' or something, but he had not given it any thought since the elder said that fate would guide him as it did all elves. Well he wasn't full elf any more right? And he had heard roomers of lovers leaving each other because one other the other was not good at consummating there love. How was he to know if he was 'good at it'? He blushed, that sounded so vulgar.  
  
The click of his spoon against the empty bowl in his hand brought the water knight from his thoughts. He looked up shyly past his bowl to see the most blood warming sight in his long life.   
  
Rath was still shirtless arching back over the mound of their packs as Thatz spread over him like a blanket sucked hungrily at the others collarbone. Rune swallowed hard at the sensuous growl building in the fire knight's throat. Thatz in response trailed little licks and kisses up to the exposed neck and bit.  
  
In an instant Rath had flipped their positions and the entangled pair rolled up to Rune's side. As the red head's mouth was plundered, the elf was brought out of his staring as two hands trailed up his legs.   
  
With a squeak the blond was pulled down between the two.   
  
******* THIS IS THE LEMON PART IF YOU DON'T WANT IT, GO FARTHER DOWN AND YOU WON'T MISS ANY NESSISARY THINGS. *********  
  
The blond's eyes closed as he was overwhelmed, he didn't know who was doing what. And at this point can you blame him if he didn't care?  
  
One warm mouth nipped and licked at his sensitive ears as another clamed his lips. He wanted something. A nip at the base of his lobe had him mewing. How cold he get it? A warm tongue flicked into his mouth coax his own out to play, and play he did. Energy coiled throughout the water knight's body demanded action. Opening his eyes black silk was before him. Curling his long delicate fingers in that silk he pulled and angled Rath to dominate the kiss. A hand on his thigh slid up ghosting over something that caused sparks in his vision. He gasped breaking the kiss.   
  
Rune had never felt words were more necessary then now. In a breathy whisper he said, "Do that again."  
  
Thatz paused as Rune spoke. The elf had been making the most delicious sounds as the red head had played with his ear. One hand was on Rune's pale stomach and the other on Rath's firm round butt. Chasing demons did leave one in 'great' shape. With a squeeze he drew Rath's gaze to him self. The street rat had had a few encounters in his love life but nothing this beautiful of complicated. He loved a challenge and exploring would defiantly come later but they had something to accomplish this first time. As ruby met emerald the earth knight said, "switch him places," Rath blinked and Thatz leaned up to kiss him, "we both have to share you this first time, ne?"  
  
The flushed demon hunter's face colored more. And with a nod he fluidly flipped the blond and himself so that Rath was pressed up to Thatz's rather tight pants. Suddenly he felt rather overdressed. After all the redhead still he his shirt. He shucked his nightshirt and attacked Rath's toned back. The muscles twitched invitingly under his touch as a little pull in that duel colored hair, let him have his share of those already bruised lips. A gasp that the earth knight captured in his own mouth made him smile. Rune had a hard time resisting temptation, but Thatz was glad that the blond beauty could join in on the fun.. Then the low hum was back more potent than ever, it seemed to draw him closer. One of the red head's hands slipped forward to touch his elf and brushed something warm and pebbly. Leaning forward just a little he spread his fingers over skin that was velvet soft and warm as sunlight. His thumb brushed over the pert nipple a few times. This new point of concentration soon had him loosing control completely. That last straw was the most adorable pleading whine from Rune as he paused in his ministrations.   
  
Rath was lost in sensation. As Thatz left his lips idle to play with Rune's, over his shoulder, he contented himself with the milky nipples in front of him. Without preamble the fire knight latched onto one of the small buds sucking hungrily. Mmm.. Rune the other white meat.   
  
The ruby-eyed knight parted his legs to pull the blond closer and their erections brushed through their pants. He nearly howled and the intensity of the feeling, and god he wanted more. The cloth needed to go. As he kissed Rune's neck he shifted around and finally freed himself to the world. Slowly, with guiding kisses, pets and nips Rune was exposed as well. Reaching back Rath groped for Thatz missing the red head's contact. A bare thigh with a deep ridge of scar running its length greeted his fingers. Soon that bare flesh along with everything connected to it pressed into the back of his body and a blue bottle of elfin skin cream was waved in front of his face.  
  
"Hope you don't mind if I take the lead," Thatz said his voce husky with desire. Rath took a steadying breath and Rune shifted against him, possibly to see what Thatz was holding. He couldn't think.  
  
"Yes do it," Rath nearly shouted trying to focus past his need for the bare flesh around him, "Just do something before I go crazy."  
  
"Rune you're first love," Thatz said coming around Rath. The earth knight laid him back lovingly, kissing him here and there. Green stayed locked with blue as Thatz directed the shy blond to bend his legs up and spread his milky legs. Taking a moment to simply look at the pale elf he smiled. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, Rune simply blushed, "Rath would you help me?"  
  
The street rat smiled at their shared looks of uncertainty. It was easy sometimes to not see how innocent and in experienced his loves really were. With soothing strokes to the pale stomach before him he explained, "This will feel a little wired and probably hurt at first, but don't worry it will defiantly get a lot better." Actually he hadn't done this before, but it was amazing the things you overhear in a pub.   
  
Kissing Rath briefly he whispered in the other's ear, "Distract him, it will make things easier."  
  
Rath then shifted over and started kissing Rune soundly. Thatz ran over all the fantasies and dreams the sick part of his mind had come up with over the last few years and poured a bit of the thick cream into his hand. Carefully he spread some of it in the dark valley between milky thighs and in went one finger. Rune didn't seem to notice, he was making those delicate little mews as Rath played with the elf's sensitive ears. Two was causing Rune to squirm a bit but three and the blond whimpered. "It's okay," Thatz encouraged kissing the inside a one thigh, "relax. Trust me love." The tightened muscle did relax and Thatz moved his fingers looking for that spot he had heard about. A sudden cry made the red head wonder what he had done wrong until he saw the pale pink shaft before him leaking, Rune's sea blue eyes were far darker.  
  
Rath was nervous when Thatz beckoned him over. Rune had a hold of one of his hands and wouldn't let go. The red head wordlessly directed him to kneel between Rune's legs. Truth be told he wasn't nervous until whatever Thatz had done to Rune. The shy elf was practically wanton now, and he was sucking on his fingers! The earth knight kissed him to distraction. That talented tongue pulled a wanton growl from the fire knight's own throat. With slow languid moments the red head slipped behind Rath pushing his hips forward. When his tip brushed the entrance to the elf's inner darkness he paused, but Rune and Thatz would have none of it. White velvet steel legs clamped around him pulling him forward to complete their first bonding as Thatz ran a steady hand over the fire knight's swollen member. Using his own hips as a guide, the earth knight had the other sheathed in this impossible heat in one fluid stroke. Rune cried out in pleasure and pain. Rath couldn't believe the feeling he was almost complete. His constant pain was to far to even be a memory. And that was just sitting still feeling the body of his blond love adjust. What would happen if he moved?  
  
Thatz seemed to hear his thoughts and said, "Now don't move. Rune?" The earth knight looked over Rath to the other knight.  
  
It took a moment for Rune to gather his breath as Thatz called to him. He was caught between pleasure and pain and it was euphoric. Now he just needed Rath to move he was sure of it, but Thatz had 'the lead' so he cleared his mind as best he could before he answered. He also took Rath's fingers back so he could suck on them again. "Yes?" he was finally sure that he could answer.  
  
"I need you to distract Rath without moving him too much okay?" the elf wanted to object but those emeralds told him it was important.  
  
"No problem," he purred, brining the fire knight's fingers to his mouth again. He licked them lovingly and carefully. The water knight moved over the callused palms and found the throbbing veins on the wrist. He nipped it pleased to receive a cooing growl, but suddenly it stopped.  
  
Sure what was happening Rune pulled his darker love down kissing him savagely. The growl returned and then was replaced by an impossibly deep moan.   
  
Suddenly Rune felt him. Thatz was there, all around him, all around Rath they were three parts that had now become one being. And then Rath moved. The pain was gone so was the weariness and fog that had been his constant companions the last week. He moved again and fireworks ran through his body every sense was alive and celebrating. Time seamed to flow by and stop to watch, but he didn't care.   
  
Suddenly the universe seemed to explode into fireworks of celebration.   
  
Thatz pulled out of Rath's warmth with reluctance, but someone had to clean up this mess. As he glanced around his limbs seemed to be jelly. Hell with it they can just have a bath later. With the last of his strength he pulled his two lovers to a less sticky part of the little bed and pulled a blanket over them.  
  
********* OKAY YOU CAN READ FROM HERE ON AND BE FINE ******  
  
Garfakcy looked up as a fluctuation of energy ripped over the castle. Kharl started snickering.  
  
"What was that Kharl-sama?" the younger man asked steeping off a latter he had used to dust the top of the shelves.  
  
The smirking alchemist just put a finger by his nose and said, "something that has needed to happen for everything to turn out for the best."  
  
"Kharl-sama," Garfakcy made the title sound like a threat, "stop hedging and just tell me what this whole thing had been about and what you got from those three!"  
  
The smaller man had advanced brandishing his duster backing the taller into a corner, "And why," he gabbed the end of the duster under Kharl's chin like a knife, "do you like to tick me off?"  
  
Kharl looked surprised for a moment and then smiled, "Well can you blame me? You are cute when you're angry."  
  
The younger immortal frowned, "You are not changing the subject." Garfakcy was sure that all that 'cute' and 'love' stuff was just a distraction. Kharl considered nothing 'below the belt' but that didn't mean the smaller man didn't like hearing it. That was why Kharl said it so much lately because of all Garfakcy's questions. Right?  
  
The feather haired man sighed, it seemed his petite partner wasn't going to let him off easily. But this was a bit too personal to share. Rath was the key to his revenge on Nadil and all the knights had a vital role to play in his revenge on Lykouleon. The tricky part was to cripple both parties so they could not over power each other and keep his pet alive.  
  
That left only one avenue of distraction and delay. His icy violet gaze locked onto Garfakcy's. The smaller man blinked and backed up slightly. He knew the other would not back down far. After all his little one had a lot of fire. Leaning down close he made sure that the smaller could see his eyes travel up the well-formed small adult. Garfakcy shivered under his gaze giving the demon the remaining courage he needed to complete this plan.  
  
In one swift movement he closed the distance kissing the smaller man soundly then the scheming alchemist ran giggling out of the room.   
  
And just as he had calculated a scream erupted behind him, "KHARL-SAMAAA, GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
~~ 20 of 20 ~~  
  
*bow* Thanks for reading.  
  
And if you are still curious about what Kharl is planing. This basicly falls back into the comics. So if you have read up into the double digits then you know what I'm talking about. If not I don't want to spoil it for you. 


End file.
